The music of the Soul
by Akasha54
Summary: Charles recrute un nouveau professeur à l'Institut. Mutante et cousine de Hank, elle changera le cours de la vie du télépathe.
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenue dans ma nouvelle histoire.

Celle-ci commence après le film X-Men Day of future Past.

J'ai réalisé quelques modifications au niveau des personnages ainsi vous remarquerez que Charles marche encore un peu, le sérum de Hank faisant encore effet.

Pour ceux qui me suivent, sachez que ma fics sur Le Seigneur Des Anneaux est en cours d'écriture, 25 chapitres sont écrits mais je ne la posterai que lorsque qu'elle sera totalement terminée.

Et comme pour tout début de fics, je tiens à préciser que la saga X-Men ne m'appartient pas.

Sur ces bonne paroles, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 _Je levai les mains devant moi et les regardai, perdue. Je ne voyais que du sang. Du sang qui glissait le long de mes paumes, s'insinuant entre mes doigts et tombant en fines gouttelettes sur le sol. Je me mis à trembler. Tout mon corps tremblait de peur et d'incompréhension. Je mis un moment avant de détourner mon regard et le poser autour de moi. Mes yeux s'agrandirent et les battements de mon cœur se firent erratiques : des dizaines de corps jonchaient le sol._

 _Des membres ensanglantés. Des têtes loin de leurs corps. Du sang partout. Une rivière de sang. Des enfants. Des femmes. Des hommes. Des cadavres partout…_

 _Mes bras retombèrent lourdement contre mon corps et mes jambes lâchèrent sous mon poids, me faisant tomber violemment sur le sol ensanglanté. Des sanglots s'échappèrent de mes lèvres et des gouttelettes salées coulaient le long de mes joues, tombant sur le sol et se mêlant au sang des victimes. Un bruissement attira mon regard et un corps se mit à se mouvoir devant moi. : le corps d'un jeune enfant. Il se redressa et se mit à genoux. Sa tête basse fixait le sol, ses cheveux châtains retombaient devant ses yeux. Lorsqu'il releva son visage, il me fixa intensément. J'eus un hoquet de surprise et de peur devant tant de douleur et de colère à mon égard. Je ne pus détourner mon regard de ses yeux vitreux qui pleuraient du sang._

 __ Monstre, murmura-t-il._

 _Les tremblements de mon corps s'amplifièrent et ma respiration s'accéléra._

 __ Tu es un monstre ! hurla-t-il à mon encontre._

 __ Non, soufflai-je difficilement._

 __ Tu les as tous tués, monstre !_

 _Je secouai ma tête de gauche à droite et fermai les yeux, refusant de le regarder de nouveau._

 __ Monstre !_

 __ Non ! hurlai-je à mon tour, posant mes mains sur mes oreilles. Non ! Non ! Non !_

_ Non ! hurlai-je en me réveillant en sursaut.

Mon cri se répercuta contre les murs de ma chambre et une violente douleur s'insinua dans ma tête, m'obligeant à fermer les yeux. Je sentais ma mutation prendre le dessus, amplifiant mon mal de tête et faisant trembler mon corps. J'essayais de la contrôler, de la maintenir en moi : je ne devais surtout pas la laisser exploser. Mais ce cauchemar m'avait trop choqué… J'étais mentalement affaiblie. Et malgré la volonté de me battre contre elle, je n'eus pas la force de la garder enfermer en moi. Elle s'échappa vivement me faisant ouvrir violemment les yeux. Du fait de mon entêtement à vouloir l'empêcher de sortir, elle s'abattit avec moins de violence dans la pièce. Mon miroir se brisa en plusieurs morceaux sur le parquet. Le bois de mon armoire et de ma commode se fissura sur plusieurs endroits, ainsi que le mur me faisant face. Je regardai tristement les dégâts, prenant ma tête entre mes mains.

_ _**Et merde !**_ soufflai-je fatiguée.

Des images de mon cauchemar passèrent devant mes yeux, augmentant mon trouble. Cela faisait plusieurs années que je n'avais pas fait de terreurs nocturnes… Je poussai un profond soupir : pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

Je relevai vivement la tête, les sourcils froncés : je sentais une présence dans ma chambre, une personne qui m'était inconnue. J'allumai ma lampe de chevet et regardai rapidement autour de moi. Personne. Il n'y avait personne. Pourtant je le sentais, ma mutation le ressentait. Il y avait quelqu'un ! Puis comme par magie, cette présence disparut. Elle semblait s'être évaporée…

 _ **_ Quelle nuit de merde…**_ , soupirai-je en me rallongeant violemment dans mon lit.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 1**

J'accordai minutieusement ma guitare électrique, le bout de ma langue coincé inconsciemment entre mes lèvres. Le bar commençait doucement à se remplir, nous allions pouvoir commencer à jouer.

_ _**Ely, t'es prête ?**_ me demanda Sam, le bassiste de mon groupe.

_ _**Presque,**_ soufflai-je doucement.

_ _Toujours aussi lente_ , l'entendis-je penser, le stress commençant à le rendre exécrable.

Un sourire étira doucement mes lèvres tandis qu'il partait en grognant se chercher une bière. Une légère douleur s'insinua dans mon crâne, me faisant grimacer. Je fermai instinctivement les yeux, attendant la vision qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

 _Un voile blanc passa devant mes yeux, me rendant temporairement aveugle. Puis un tableau noir me fit face, des couleurs apparaissant et s'estompant aussi rapidement. Finalement, la façade de mon appartement m'apparut, je me trouvais dans ma rue, un homme me faisait face. C'était un bel homme d'environ la trentaine. Ces cheveux châtains mi longs étaient plaqués en arrière, mettant en évidence la finesse de ses traits ainsi que ses magnifiques yeux bleus._

 __ Je m'appelle Charles Xavier, me dit-il. Et j'ai une proposition à vous faire, mademoiselle Hanson._

J'ouvris vivement les yeux, la lumière du bar me les brûlant légèrement. Mon cerveau marchait à cent à l'heure, les informations se mélangeaient : ma vision, mon cauchemar, cette présence cette nuit. J'étais submergée par mes émotions. Submergée par une totale incompréhension…

Cet homme me revenait sans cesse en tête.

Charles Xavier…

Je soupirai et secouai légèrement ma tête de gauche à droite, reportant mon attention sur mon instrument de musique. Je décidai de mettre mon trouble de côté et de me concentrer sur le concert que nous allions donner. C'était, je pense, le mieux à faire pour le moment…

Durant mes réflexions, le reste de mon groupe s'était installé devant leur instrument respectif, prêts à jouer. Je leur adressai un doux sourire et me relevai de mon tabouret, passant la strap au-dessus de ma tête puis, je me positionnai devant le micro, attirant le regard de toutes les personnes présentes dans le bar. Dès la première note de musique, j'oubliai tout : qui j'étais, d'où je venais et ce que j'étais. Je m'oubliais entièrement, ne faisant plus qu'un avec la musique. Les chansons s'enchainaient, mes doigts caressaient mes cordes avec grâce et entrain et ma voix résonnait mélodieusement dans le bar, entrainant les spectateurs dans un moment de joie et de plénitude un moment que nous partagions tous ensemble avec plaisir.

Mais ce plaisir fut de courte durée lorsque la présence de la nuit dernière réapparut dans mon esprit. Je me mis à la chercher du regard tandis que je chantais, et trouvai enfin la personne qui avait hantée une partie de ma journée. Je croisai alors le regard bleu et envoutant de l'homme de ma vision, Charles Xavier. Il était assis sur un des tabourets du bar et sirotait tranquillement un verre de whisky, tout en me regardant. Je pouvais sentir son intérêt à mon encontre, sa curiosité… Je continuai de chanter, ne le lâchant pas du regard, comme envouté par sa présence. Durant une pause musicale, une chaleur étrange essaya d'entrer dans ma tête. Je fronçai imperceptiblement les sourcils, mon regard toujours ancré aux azurs de cet homme : essayait-il d'entrer dans ma tête ? Eh bien, il allait être reçu ! Un sourire en coin étira doucement mes lèvres, faisant froncer les sourcils de mon « agresseur ». Je me concentrai brièvement et lui envoyai un choc mental. Je le vis reculer de sa chaise, se retenant difficilement au bar pour ne pas tomber puis, il posa une main sur son front et me lança un regard étonné. D'un mouvement de tête, je le saluai, lui faisant un clin d'œil amusé puis, reportai mon attention sur le public. Je pouvais sentir l'étonnement mais également l'amusement du mutant mais préférais l'ignorer pour le moment. D'après ma vision, je le reverrai bien assez tôt !

Le reste de la soirée se passa assez calmement et lorsque le concert prit fin, je décidai de rentrer chez moi. Un regard vers le bar m'apprit que le mutant était parti, ce que j'avais également ressenti grâce à mon pouvoir. Après avoir salué les musiciens de mon groupe, j'attrapai l'étui de ma guitare et sortis du bar, me dirigeant vers ma voiture. Je mis mon instrument dans mon coffre et montai dans ma vieille citadine, démarrant le moteur. Alors que je me garais devant chez moi, je sentis de nouveau la présence de l'homme. Je poussai un léger soupir tandis que je descendais de ma voiture. Alors que je récupérais ma guitare dans le coffre, je vis du coin de l'œil le mutant sortir d'une voiture noire garée non loin de chez moi. Je fermai le coffre et me retournai dans la direction de l'homme qui se rapprochait de moi, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

_ _**Je vais finir par croire que vous me suivez,**_ lui lançai-je en posant mon étui par terre.

_ _**Et si c'était le cas ?**_ me demanda-t-il amusé tout en se postant devant moi.

Je le regardai attentivement : il était aussi beau que dans ma vision. Un sourire étira mes lèvres : c'était bien la première fois qu'un homme me subjuguait autant !

_ _**Vous ne semblez pas être un dangereux psychopathe,**_ lui répondis-je, _**ni même un obsédé sexuel.**_

 _ **_ En effet, je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre,**_ rigola-t-il.

_ _**Oh, au fait, comment va votre tête ?**_ lui demandai-je à mon tour.

_ _**Je survivrai**_ , me sourit-il.

 _ **_ Je n'en doute pas, monsieur Xavier.**_

Le mutant me regarda, étonné.

 _ **_ Vous êtes pleine de surprise, mademoiselle Hanson !**_

 _ **_ Et vous n'avez pas encore tout vu.**_

 _ **_ Je ne demande que ça !**_

 _ **_ Désolée de vous décevoir, mais je pense que pour ce soir, cela suffira.**_

 _ **_ Je comprends, votre nuit a été courte, vous devez être fatiguée.**_

 _ **_ En effet.**_

 _ **_ Avant de vous laisser rentrer chez vous, laissez-moi tout de même me présenter officiellement. Je m'appelle Charles Xavier. Et j'ai une proposition à vous faire, mademoiselle Hanson.**_

 _ **_ Quel genre de proposition ?**_ lui demandai-je, nullement surprise.

_ _**Rien de malsain, vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à vous faire. Je suis directeur de l'Institut Charles Xavier, j'y accueille de jeunes mutants afin de leur apprendre à gérer leurs mutations.**_

 _ **_ Et que viens-je faire dans cette histoire ?**_

 _ **_ Je cherche une nouvelle enseignante et d'après votre cousin Hank, vous feriez l'affaire.**_

 _ **_ Vous connaissez Hank ?**_

 _ **_ Oui, nous sommes amis depuis pas mal d'années.**_

 _ **_ Cela fait justement pas mal d'années que je ne l'ai vu…**_

 _ **_ Vous semblez utiliser vos pouvoirs à merveille,**_ me dit-il, ignorant ma remarque.

 _ **_ J'ai eu un bon professeur.**_

 _ **_ Vous pourriez faire pareil et enseigner aux jeunes mutants ce qu'on vous a appris. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

 _ **_ Pour le moment, pas grand-chose, monsieur Xavier.**_

 _ **_ Appelez-moi Charles,**_ me dit-il d'un ton charmeur. _**Vous avez tout le temps qu'il vous faut pour y réfléchir, bien évidement.**_

 _ **_ C'est très gentil à vous,**_ lui répondis-je, ironique.

Je sentis de nouveau la chaleur étrange essayée d'entrer dans ma tête.

 _ **_ Une fois ne vous a pas suffi, Charles ?**_

Le jeune homme me regarda, amusé.

 _ **_ Je me devais de retenter, je n'aime pas les échecs.**_

 _ **_ Il semblerait pourtant que c'en soit un !**_

 _ **_ En effet… Bien, je vais vous laissez vous reposer, Elizabeth.**_

Il fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et en sortit une petite carte.

 _ **_ Voici mon adresse et mon numéro de téléphone. N'hésitez pas à me contacter lorsque vous aurez réfléchi à ma proposition.**_

Je la pris doucement, puis je la rangeai dans la poche de mon short en jean. J'attrapai de nouveau ma guitare et commençai à me diriger vers la porte de mon appartement.

_ _**A bientôt, Elizabeth**_ , me salua le mutant.

_ _**Au revoir**_ , lui dis-je doucement.

Alors que j'entrais la clé dans la serrure, je me retournai vivement. Charles se rendait tranquillement à sa voiture.

_ _**Charles**_! l'appelai-je le faisant se retourner. _**Si vous pouviez éviter de venir me rendre visite cette nuit, cela m'arrangerait !**_

Le jeune homme rigola.

 _ **_ Je vous le promets !**_

Puis il entra dans sa voiture tandis que je faisais de même chez moi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le second chapitre.**

 **Je tenais à remercier valeriaromeroc et AquariusBlueArcadia7884 de suivre cette histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Akasha**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

Je ne cessai de me retourner dans mon lit, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Cela faisait quatre jours que j'avais rencontré Charles Xavier et cela faisait quatre nuits que le sommeil m'avait quitté. Je ne cessai de penser à son offre : j'avais eu la chance d'avoir des parents présents pour moi, des parents qui m'ont aidés à gérer mes pouvoirs, à les contrôler. Alors pourquoi ne ferais-je pas pareil ? Pourquoi n'aiderais-je pas à mon tour les mutants qui en ont besoin ? Mais en même temps, j'avais peur que mes pouvoirs se retournent contre moi. J'avais peur que mes terreurs nocturnes ne soient finalement que des visions d'un futur proche… Je ne voulais pas avoir du sang sur les mains ! Non, je ne voulais pas… Mais en même temps rien ne me disait que ce sont réellement des visions.

Je soupirai devant cet acharnement de questions qui commençait à me rendre folle.

Je me retournai de nouveau, me mettant sur le côté, tapant doucement sur mon oreiller.

Et puis, il y avait ce Charles Xavier.

Son regard.

Son charisme.

Cet homme ne m'avait pas laissé indifférente à son charme… Ça faisait longtemps que cela ne m'était pas arrivé ! Et puis, j'aimais bien son humour.

Je grognai doucement : il fallait que je sois vraiment fatiguée pour avoir de telle pensée pour un homme… Je changeai une nouvelle fois de position pour finalement me mettre assise sur le lit. Impulsivement, j'attrapai mon le combiné de mon téléphone ainsi que la carte du mutant puis je composai son numéro. Deux sonneries retentirent avant qu'il ne décroche.

 _ **_ Oui ?**_

 _ **_ Bonsoir Charles, c'est Elizabeth Hanson.**_

 _ **_ Oh bonsoir Elizabeth,**_ me répondit-il, _**comment allez-vous ?**_

 _ **_ Bien.**_

 _ **_ Permettez-moi d'en douter vu l'heure tardive à laquelle vous m'appelez.**_

 _ **_ Oh…,**_ dis-je n'ayant pas pensé une seconde à cela. _ **Excusez-moi de vous avoir réveillé…**_

 _ **_ Je ne dormais pas. Votre nuit va être encore courte !**_

 _ **_ J'en suis habituée, tout comme vous il me semble.**_

Un silence s'installa, je pouvais entendre sa respiration à l'autre bout du combiné.

 _ **_ Il semblerait que nous nous ressemblions un peu,**_ me dit-il.

 _ **_ En effet…**_

Un peu trop même…

 _ **_ Que me vaut le plaisir d'entendre votre douce voix ?**_

 _ **_ Je me pose beaucoup de questions depuis notre rencontre.**_

 _ **_ Peut-être puis-je répondre à certaines.**_

 _ **_ Pourquoi moi ?**_ lui demandai-je.

 _ **_ Je vous l'ai dit : Hank m'a parlé de vous.**_

 _ **_ Et vous suivez ses conseils alors que vous ne me connaissez même pas ?**_

 _ **_ J'en ai suffisamment vu pour avoir un bon avis sur vous : vous êtes une personne de confiance et vous savez gérer vos mutations.**_

 _ **_ Vous ne me connaissez pas,**_ lui redis-je.

 _ **_ Certes, mais je ne demande que cela.**_

Je ne répondis pas, mon regard se posant sur mes jambes. Pourquoi voulait-il tellement me connaître ?

_ _**Etes-vous toujours là ?**_ me demanda Charles.

 _ **_ Oui.**_

 _ **_ J'avais peur que vous vous soyez endormie.**_

 _ **_ Aucune chance,**_ soufflai-je doucement. _**Le sommeil fuit les télépathes…**_

 _ **_ Je rêve tous les jours de dormir une nuit entière,**_ m'avoua-t-il dans un soupir.

 _ **_ Moi aussi. Quand s'est déclaré votre… Quand s'est déclaré ta mutation ?**_ osai-je lui demander.

 _ **_ A mes neuf ans. Et toi ?**_ me demanda-t-il, me tutoyant à son tour.

 _ **_ A mes onze ans. J'ai cru devenir complètement folle ce jour-là…**_

Charles ne me répondit pas mais je pouvais sentir qu'il était troublé par mon aveu.

 _ **_ Que se passera-t-il si j'accepte ton offre ? Où vivrais-je ?**_

 _ **_ Si tu acceptes, tu logeras à l'Institut. Tu auras ta propre chambre avec salle de bain.**_

 _ **_ Et mon appartement ?**_

 _ **_ Je payerai la location tous les mois si tu veux le garder.**_

 _ **_ Ça va te ruiner.**_

 _ **_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça,**_ rigola-t-il. _**Tu as d'autres inquiétudes ?**_

 _ **_ J'ai besoin de musique,**_ lui avouai-je. _**Ça m'aide à canaliser mes pouvoirs.**_

 _ **_ Je sais… La musique n'est pas interdite à l'Institut. Tu pourras même l'enseigner si tu veux.**_

 _ **_ Vraiment ?**_ lui demandai-je, ravie.

_ _**Vraiment**_ , sourit-il.

_ _**Il va falloir que je quitte ma famille et mon groupe, si j'accepte,**_ dis-je les sourcils froncés.

Je soupirai lourdement. Je vais devoir tout recommencer. Repartie à zéro dans une nouvelle ville… Et puis, il y a mon père à Washington, je ne peux pas m'éloigner de lui aussi facilement.

 _ **_ Te rends-tu comptes de ce que tu me demandes ?**_

 _ **_ Oui.**_

 _ **_ Tu me demandes de tout quitter, ma vie, mes habitudes…**_

 _ **_ Je sais, Elizabeth…**_

 _ **_ Et puis, New York c'est pas à côté…**_

 _ **_ Mais tu pourras y revenir les week-ends et y reprendre tes habitudes. Et je te promets que tu ne manqueras de rien tant que tu vivras sous mon toit. Qu'en penses-tu ?**_

_ _**C'est tentant,**_ soufflai-je finalement.

 _ **_ Tu acceptes ?**_

Je fermai les yeux, sentant ma tête vibrer.

 _J'étais assise dans une grande salle, ma guitare posée sur mes jambes. Je grattai doucement les cordes tout en chantonnant. Des voix enfantines résonnèrent dans mes oreilles, suivant le rythme de la mélodie. Je relevai doucement la tête et vit une dizaine d'enfants assis en tailleur autour de moi. Ils écoutaient avec attention la musique._

 _ **_ Elizabeth ?**_

Je rouvris vivement les yeux, me réveillant de ma transe passagère.

 _ **_ J'accepte.**_

 _ **_ Vraiment ?**_

 _ **_ Oui, vraiment.**_

 _ **_ Bien, j'en suis heureux.**_

 _ **_ Quand dois-je être à l'Institut ?**_

 _ **_Quand seras-tu prête ?**_

 _ **_ Hmmm**_ , réfléchis-je.

Quitter le groupe sera le plus rapide. Par contre, m'occuper des formalités concernant mon père prendra plus de temps…

_ _**Dans deux jours, le temps de tout régler ici.**_

 _ **_ Bien dans ce cas, je te fais parvenir un billet d'avion pour New York le plus rapidement possible.**_

 _ **_ Tu n'es pas obligé…**_

 _ **_ Si j'y tiens ! C'est moi qui te fais tout quitter.**_

 _ **_ Merci, Charles.**_

 _ **_ Merci à toi. Bon je vais te laisser te reposer. On se voit dans deux jours.**_

 _ **_ D'accord. Bonne nuit.**_

 _ **_ Bonne nuit Elizabeth.**_

Il raccrocha. Je restai assise quelques instants, mes azurs fixant mon téléphone. Je venais d'accepter son offre…. J'allais enseigner à New York…

Calmement, je me recouchai, raccrochant le combiné sur ma table de nuit. Je posai une main sur mes yeux, les frottant doucement.

_ _**Pourvu que ça se passe bien**_ , soufflai-je doucement.

Finalement, je m'endormis, soulagée d'avoir pu discuter avec Charles Xavier et d'avoir fait disparaitre certaines de mes inquiétudes.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour! ça y est le chapitre 3 est en ligne et j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 _Je tiens à remercier AquariusBlueArcadia7884 pour sa review qui m'a fait très plaisir! Ainsi que missDeb86 pour avoir mis mon histoire dans ses favoris._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3**

_ _**Nous sommes arrivés, madame**_ , m'avertit le chauffeur de taxi.

Je relevai la tête de mon livre et suivis du regard la direction que l'homme me montrait. Je restai, plusieurs secondes, ébahie devant la beauté des lieux et devant ce bâtiment de style Seigneurial Écossais qui semblait tout droit sorti d'un lointain passé. Jamais, je n'aurais pensé trouver ce genre de bâtisse dans l'agglomération New-Yorkaise !

 _ **_ C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **_ Oui,**_ acquiesçai-je doucement.

 _ **_**_ _Si seulement c'était moi qu'elle regardait comme ça…_ pensa le chauffeur en soupirant.

J'ignorai ses pensées tandis que je lui demandais combien je lui devais. Après l'avoir payé, le chauffeur sortit de la voiture. J'en profitai pour ranger mon livre dans mon sac en bandoulière et sortir à mon tour. Le chauffeur était déjà mes côtés, ma valise et mon étui à guitare à ses pieds.

_ _Je me demande bien ce qu'elle vient foutre dans cette école de dingue_ , pensa le jeune homme. _**Passez un bon séjour, madame.**_

 _ **_ Merci.**_

 _ **_ N'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous avez besoin d'un chauffeur,**_ me dit-il en me tendant sa carte de visite. _Ou bien si tu veux passer du bon temps !_

 _ **_ Merci,**_ lançai-je froidement.

Ses ondes mentales étaient tellement fortes que je ne pouvais les empêcher d'entrer dans ma tête. Malheureusement !

Je gardai bien malgré moi mon sourire sur mon visage tandis qu'il remontait dans sa voiture. Puis après m'avoir jeté un dernier regard, il démarra et s'en alla. Mon sourire disparut aussitôt tandis que je reportais mon attention sur l'Institut.

_ _**Il avait des drôles de pensées ce monsieur**_ , me dit une petite fille rousse en s'approchant de moi.

_ _**En effet**_ , lui répondis-je calmement.

 _ **_ Toi aussi, tu les as entendus ?**_ me demanda-t-elle surprise.

 _ **_ Oui,**_ lui souris-je.

 _ **_ Tu es comme moi et le professeur Xavier !**_

 _ **_ Il semblerait !**_

Cette enfant devait avoir environ huit ans. Ses ondes mentales étaient vraiment impressionnantes : pleine d'énergie colorées qui dansaient dans sa tête et virevoltaient selon ses humeurs. Impressionnant !

 _ **_ Tu es une nouvelle élève ?**_

 _ **_ Non, je suis ici pour enseigner.**_

 _ **_ C'est vrai ?**_ demanda-t-elle en sautillant sur place.

 _ **_ Oui !**_

 _ **_ Cool ! Je m'appelle Jean Grey !**_

 _ **_ Elizabeth Hanson,**_ me présentai-je à mon tour.

 _ **_ Enchantée, Mademoiselle Hanson !**_

 _ **_ Je suis également enchantée de te rencontrer Jean. Tu saurais où je peux trouver M. Xavier ?**_

 _ **_ Oui, bien sûr ! Suis-moi !**_ dit-elle en m'attrapant la main.

 _ **_ Attends, Jean ! Mes affaires…**_

 _ **_ Tu peux les laisser là, quelqu'un viendra les chercher !**_

 _ **_ Tu es sure ?**_

 _ **_ Oui c'est le professeur qui vient de me le dire.**_

 _ **_ Oh… D'accord.**_

Une boule se forma au niveau de mon estomac : le revoir m'angoissait un peu… Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'y penser que Jean m'entraînait déjà à l'intérieur du manoir. Nous traversâmes un immense hall d'entrée puis grimpâmes un large escalier. La jeune fille me mena le long de plusieurs couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous hormis la couleur des tapis qui étaient différentes dans chacun. Mais le plus impressionnant, c'était les nombreuses portes de part et d'autre des corridors, toutes peintes en marron. Jean s'arrêta devant l'une d'elles et relâcha délicatement ma main. Je pouvais sentir la présence de Charles derrière celle-ci.

_ _**C'est le bureau du Professeur,**_ m'indiqua-t-elle, puis elle frappa et ouvrit la porte.

J'entrai à mon tour, le cœur battant la chamade.

 _ **_ La voilà, Professeur !**_ s'exclama la jeune fille.

 _ **_ Merci Jean,**_ lui dit gentiment Charles.

Le télépathe était assis derrière un bureau en chêne massif, il écrivait dans un bloc note. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il regarda brièvement Jean et porta son regard azur sur moi, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

_ _**Bonjour Elizabeth,**_ me salua-t-il.

 _ **_ Bonjour Charles,**_ soufflai-je, un sourire étirant mes lèvres.

Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard du sien. Je me rendis compte à cet instant qu'il m'avait manqué malgré le fait que nous nous connaissions à peine.

 _ **_ Bon, je vous laisse !**_ s'exclama Jean, rompant notre échange silencieux. _ **A bientôt mademoiselle !**_

 _ **_ A bientôt, Jean.**_

Je regardai la jeune mutante s'en aller en sautillant, refermant la porte derrière elle. Lorsque je me retournais, Charles ne se tenait plus derrière son bureau, il était à quelques mètres de moi, assis dans un fauteuil roulant. Je fronçai imperceptiblement les sourcils : il marchait, il y a une semaine…

 _ **_ Que t'est-il arrivé ?**_ osai-je lui demander.

 _ **_ J'ai eu un accident il y a une dizaine d'années qui m'a fait perdre l'usage de mes jambes.**_

 _ **_ Pourtant la semaine dernière tu marchais ?**_

 _ **_ Ton cousin a trouvé un remède me permettant de remarcher, seulement, il bloquait mes pouvoirs… Je l'ai arrêté il y a quelques mois.**_

 _ **_ Mais il fait encore effet.**_

 _ **_ Seulement sur mes jambes, mais on ne sait pas jusque quand…**_

 _ **_ Je… Je pourrais le savoir avec ma mutation,**_ lui proposai-je.

Il me sourit tendrement.

 _ **_ C'est gentil, Elizabeth mais je ne préfère pas savoir.**_

 _ **_ Je comprends,**_ acquiesçai-je.

_ _**Assied-toi,**_ me proposa-t-il en me montrant un fauteuil en cuir qui se tenait devant le bureau.

Je lui souris doucement puis, je m'assis sur le fauteuil, tandis qu'il allait se poster en face de moi, derrière son bureau. Le mutant me fixait avec attention, il semblait étudier chacun de mes gestes, me mettant mal à l'aise.

 _ **_ Tu as donc deux mutations ?**_

 _ **_ Oui, la télépathie et la voyance…**_

« Voyance », je n'appréciais vraiment pas ce mot…

 _ **_ C'est assez logique, ces deux mutations sont liées.**_

 _ **_ Tu as également ce pouvoir ?**_

 _ **_ Non, mais j'en ai d'autres en lien avec la télépathie.**_

 _ **_ Comme ?**_

Il sourit doucement, ses azurs ancrés dans les miens. Je compris qu'il ne me répondrait pas. Une idée étrange m'effleura l'esprit, je me concentrai et laissai ma mutation s'envoler autour de moi puis j'essayai d'entrer dans la tête du télépathe. Je sentis une fine barrière m'empêcher de passer, celle-ci semblait s'épaissir à force de la repousser. Un sourire en coin étira doucement les lèvres de Charles qui ne me lâchait pas du regard.

_ _**Qu'essayes-tu donc de faire ?**_ me demanda-t-il, le regard malicieux.

 _ **_ Je voulais une réponse,**_ lui répondis-je en souriant.

Le télépathe me regarda, amusé.

_ _**C'est un véritable échec**_ , souffla-t-il.

 ___ _ **Tu es insondable…**_

 _ **_ Tout comme toi,**_ sourit-il. _ **Ton voyage s'est bien passé ?**_

 _ **_ Oui, nickel**_ , lui répondis-je. _ **D'ailleurs, je te remercie pour le billet d'avion.**_

 _ **_ De rien, ça m'a fait plaisir**_.

Il me sourit tendrement.

_ _**Prête pour demain ?**_

 _ **_ Je commence à enseigner demain ?**_ demandai-je paniquée.

 _ **_ Non,**_ rigola-t-il. _ **Dès demain je commence ta formation d'enseignante.**_

 _ **_ Oh tant mieux,**_ dis-je, soulagée.

 _ **_ Dis-moi, quels matières voudrais-tu enseigner ?**_

 _ **_ La musique,**_ répondis-je immédiatement.

 _ **_ Je m'en doutais,**_ rigola-t-il. _ **Tu auras tout le matériel dont tu auras besoin ainsi qu'une salle qui sera réservée pour ce cours.**_

 _ **_ Vraiment ?**_ ne pus-je m'empêcher de sourire.

 _ **_ Oui, vraiment ! D'autres envies ?**_

 _ **_ J'aime la littérature anglaise**_ , l'informai-je _ **. Je… je lis beaucoup. J'ai le temps la nuit.**_

 _ **_ Dans ce cas, tu enseigneras la musique et la littérature anglaise,**_ sourit-il. _**Nous nous occuperons tous les deux des cours sur les mutations.**_

 _ **_ Ça marche,**_ acquiesçai-je.

_ _**Tu as des questions ?**_

 _ **_ Non**_ , soufflai-je doucement. _**Aucune question.**_

 _ **_ Dans ce cas, bienvenue à l'Institut Xavier !**_ me souhaita-t-il en me tendant sa main droite.

Je lui souris et lui pris la main. A cet instant, un douleur violente me vrilla les tympans, m'obligeant à fermer les yeux. La vision vint immédiatement ne me laissant pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait.

 _J'étais sur une plage. Charles était debout, dos à moi il paraissait plus jeune qu'aujourd'hui. Un homme et une femme armée se tenaient à ses côtés._

 __ Erik ! Relâche les missiles ! cria le télépathe._

 _Mais l'homme ne bougea pas. Charles essaya de lui arracha le casque qu'il portait sur la tête mais Erik le projeta violemment au sol. Tandis que Charles se relevait, la jeune femme tira plusieurs fois sur Erik qui détourna les balles, sauf une qui vint se loger dans le dos de Charles qui s'effondra au sol en poussant un hurlement._

 _Je voulus m'approcher du télépathe afin de l'aider mais le noir m'envahit soudainement. Je flottais dans une mer d'abîme, le courant me mena vers un point lumineux qui grandissait à mesure que je me rapprochais de lui._

 _Je me retrouvai dans une chambre inconnue. Charles était assis à mes côtés, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Nous étions tous les deux nus, nos vêtements gisant à nos pieds. Le mutant se rapprocha de moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes._

 _Délicieusement._

 _Langoureusement._

 _Il m'allongea délicatement sur le lit, me couvrant de son corps. Le temps semblait suspendu. Des gémissements de volupté s'échappaient de mes lèvres. Je ne ressentais plus que sa chaleur contre ma peau, que ses mains sur mon corps nu et ses lèvres sur les miennes._

J'ouvris violement les yeux, mon corps était complètement crispé et me respiration semblait inexistante. Je mis un certain temps avant de retrouver mes repères : c'était le première fois qu'une vision était si violente, la première fois que je me sentais complètement perdue… Lorsque je remarquai ma main dans celle de Charles, une légère panique s'infiltra dans mes veines : je nous ai vu en train de… en train de faire l'amour !

Oh mon Dieu !

Je relevai mon regard et croisai celui du jeune homme. Il me fixait avec intensité mais je pouvais voir une certaine appréhension briller dans ses azurs.

_ _**Qu'as-tu vu ?**_

La vision de son corps nu contre le mien me revint en mémoire. Je détournai immédiatement mon regard. Je haïssais cette mutation, cette malédiction,…

_ _**Elizabeth ! Qu'as-tu vu ?**_

 _ **_ Ton accident,**_ lui répondis-je sincèrement, enlevant ma main de la sienne.

Il hocha doucement la tête.

_ _**Je suis désolée**_ , m'excusai-je. _**Je ne cherchais pas à savoir…**_

 _ **_ Je sais.**_

 _ **_ Quelque fois la mutation décide d'elle-même les moments à me montrer. Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plait !**_

 _ **_ Je ne t'en veux pas, ne t'inquiète pas. As-tu vu autre chose ?**_ me demanda-t-il, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

 _ **_ Euh, non,**_ mentis-je. _**Non.**_

Il resta quelques instants silencieux, ses azurs fixant intensément les miens.

 _ **_ Tes ondes mentales sont vraiment puissantes quand tu as tes visions. Vraiment très puissantes.**_

Aurait-il ressenti ma vision ? Il ne valait mieux pas…

 _ **_ Si tu le dis…**_

 _ **_ Bon,**_ lança-t-il vivement, _**je vais te montrer ta chambre puis te conduire auprès de ton cousin.**_

 _ **_ Hank est ici ?**_

 _ **_ Il travaille à l'Institut,**_ sourit-il en faisant rouler son fauteuil vers la porte.

Je le suivis et sortis de son bureau.


	5. Chapter 5

**AquariusBlueArcadia7884:** Merci pour ta review, tu auras ta réponse dans quelques chapitres! J'espère que cette suite va te plaire.

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4**

Charles me menait silencieusement jusqu'au premier étage du manoir. Ce silence n'était pas gênant, je dirais même qu'il était plutôt reposant. Depuis que je suis enfant, j'entends les pensées de toutes les personnes qui m'entouraient, que je croisais dans la rue, que je côtoyais au quotidien. Avec Charles, tout était silencieux, tout était calme. Je n'avais pas à me concentrer pour éviter d'entendre ce qu'il pensait.

Sa présence à mes côtés était tellement apaisante.

_ _**Voici ta chambre**_ , finit-il par dire en me montrant la porte qui était à notre gauche.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte, entrant en premier à l'intérieur de la pièce. Celle-ci se séparait en un salon et une chambre tous les deux dans les tons beiges. Le salon était décoré simplement, un canapé en cuir trônait au centre orienté vers une petite télévision. Une bibliothèque emplie de livres se tenait derrière le canapé et une baie vitrée emplissait la pièce d'une délicate lumière. Quant à la chambre, un lit à baldaquin en fer forgé blanc drapé d'étoffes bleues et argentées se tenait contre le mur, le lit était en face d'une grande armoire blanche. Mes affaires avaient été soigneusement déposées au pied du lit.

_ _**Tu as un accès à une salle de bain privée depuis ta chambre**_ , m'informa Charles.

 _ **_ Bien.**_

 _ **_ Ça te plait ?**_

 _ **_ C'est parfait**_ , lui souris-je sincèrement.

Charles semblait soulagé par ma réponse. Il recula son fauteuil roulant puis se rendit dans le couloir. Je le suivis silencieusement.

 _ **_ Ma chambre est en face de la tienne et celle de Hank à ta gauche.**_

Je hochai la tête regardant brièvement les portes qu'il me montrait d'un geste de la main.

 _ **_ J'espère que tu te plairas ici.**_

 _ **_ Je m'y plais déjà, Charles.**_

J'avais répondu sans vraiment réfléchir. Le rouge me monte immédiatement aux joues tandis que le mutant me regardait intensément. Je savais qu'il se retenait d'entrer dans ma tête, qu'il voulait savoir ce que je pensais réellement de lui et de son Institut et je remerciai intérieurement mes parents de m'avoir donné cette mutation !

 _ **_ Bien… Je… Je vais te mener à ton cousin.**_

Je le suivis dans le dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers. Un soupir franchit mes lèvres, faisant froncer les sourcils du télépathe.

_ _**Qu'as-tu ?**_ s'inquiéta-t-il.

 _ **_ C'est un véritable labyrinthe ce manoir !**_

 _ **_ Tu vas t'y faire**_ , dit-il en riant doucement.

_ _**Pourvu que tu aies raison…**_

 _ **_ J'ai toujours raison**_ , se moqua-t-il.

 _ **_ Tu es bien présomptueux !**_ m'exclamai-je, un sourcil relevé.

Un sourire taquin naquit sur ses lèvres.

 _ **_ Je ne me considère pas comme présomptueux mais plus comme réaliste !**_

Un rire cristallin s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres, amusée par les taquineries du télépathe.

 _ **_ Il est facile d'avoir toujours raison lorsqu'on lit les pensées des personnes qui nous entourent.**_

 _ **_ En effet**_ , acquiesça-t-il.

_ _**Cela fait donc de toi un voyeur.**_

 _ **_ Un voyeur ?**_ me demanda-t-il, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

_ _**Oui, un voyeur bien présomptueux**_ , rajoutai-je en souriant.

Il releva un sourcil ne me lâchant pas du regard.

 _ **_ Bien, je suis donc un voyeur présomptueux,**_ sourit-il. _ **Et comment te définirais-tu ?**_

 _ **_ Moi ?**_

 _ **_ Oui, toi. Et je te rappelle que tu as la même mutation !**_

 _ **_ Je n'ai jamais nié être une voyeuse.**_

 _ **_ Oh ! Dans ce cas, je ne m'inquiète plus, tu as l'air au courant.**_

Je ris doucement puis, je posai doucement un doigt sur mes lèvres et fis semblant de réfléchir.

 _ **_ Hmmm… Je suis une voyeuse…**_

 _ **_ Tu te répètes, Elizabeth !**_

 _ **_ Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir ma phrase !**_ lançai-je feignant d'être outrée.

 _ **_ Soit ! Quelle est donc la fin alors ?**_

 _ **_ Je suis une voyeuse… parfaite,**_ ajoutai-je finalement un immense sourire étirant mes lèvres.

 _ **_ Parfaite ?**_ dit-il les sourcils relevés par la surprise.

 _ **_ Oui, parfaite !**_

 _ **_ Je ne peux nier ta perfection,**_ me dit-il d'un ton charmeur. _**Mais tu es tout de même un peu présomptueuse !**_

Je rougis légèrement sous le compliment de Charles. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il dise cela !

 _ **_ Je n'en ai jamais douté !**_

Charles garda son sourire jusqu'au moment où il s'immobilisa devant une porte. Il me lança un dernier regard puis l'ouvrit. La pièce était d'un blanc immaculé, tous les meubles étaient en métal. Je fronçai les sourcils, cette pièce ressemblait à une infirmerie. Mon regard se posa sur un homme qui était dos à nous, il regardait dans un microscope.

_ _**Hank ?**_

 _ **_ Oui, Charles ?**_ demanda la jeune homme, obnubilé par son travail.

 _ **_ Ta cousine est là.**_

Hank se redressa immédiatement et se retourna, faisant tomber quelques ustensiles par terre. Lorsque son regard croisa le mien, je le reconnus aussitôt : ses cheveux châtains coiffés sur le côté, ses yeux bleus cachés derrière de lourdes lunettes et cette éternelle cravate rouge ! Il n'avait vraiment pas changé ! Je lui souris doucement tandis que lui-même me détaillait ouvertement.

_ _**Où sont passés tes cheveux bleus ?**_ me demanda-t-il.

_ _**Trop voyant,**_ lui répondis-je en attrapant une de mes mèches brunes. _**Et puis ma crise d'adolescence est terminée !**_

 _ **_ Je te préfère comme ça !**_

Impulsivement il accourut à mes côtés et me prit dans ses bras, me serrant fermement contre lui. Je passai à mon tour mes bras autour de son cou et le serrai contre moi.

_ _**Je suis content de te voir**_ , m'avoua-t-il.

Je frottai doucement son dos de ma main.

Une douleur légère, douce, s'insinua dans ma tête, me faisant fermer les yeux.

_ _**Elle a une vision,**_ entendis-je Charles s'inquiéter avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

 _Je vis Hank, avec quelques années de moins, accompagné d'une belle jeune femme blonde. Il ne cessait de la regarder. De lui sourire. Puis, de façon soudaine, je le vis se transformer en une massive créature poilue bleue._

 __ Le fauve…_ souffla doucement la jeune femme.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux. J'étais toujours dans les bras de mon cousin, il me tenait fermement afin que je ne tombe pas par terre. Je lui tapotai doucement l'épaule afin de le prévenir que c'était terminé. Il me relâcha doucement, me maintenant légèrement contre lui.

_ _**Ça va, Eli ?**_ me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

_ _**Nickel**_ , soufflai-je, légèrement fatiguée, mon regard croisant celui de Charles.

Le télépathe essaya d'entrer dans ma tête, mais je lui refusai une énième fois : je n'étais pas assez proche de lui pour le laisser entrer dans mon labyrinthe mental. Je le vis soupirer lourdement mais il ne renouvela pas l'expérience.

_ _**Je pensais que tu gérais tes visions,**_ me dit Hank.

 _ **_ Je les gérais très bien jusqu'à mon arrivée ici,**_ lui expliquai-je. _ **Et j'ai l'impression que Charles me les accroit.**_

Je vis le télépathe hausser les sourcils.

_ _**Tu l'as remarqué également,**_ souris-je.

_ _**On ne peut rien te cacher**_ , soupira-t-il. _**Ça te dérange si Hank te fait une prise de sang afin de mieux connaitre ta mutation ?**_

 _ **_ Non, pas de soucis.**_

 _ **_ Bien.**_

Je le regardai tourner son fauteuil roulant en direction de la porte.

 _ **_ Je vous laisse, j'ai un cours à donner. A plus tard.**_

 _ **_ A plus tard, Charles.**_

Je le regardai sortir, les sourcils froncés. Puis je reportai mon attention sur Hank.

_ _**Il ne peut pas lire tes pensées et ça le contrarie**_ , m'expliqua mon cousin, amusé.

_ _**Je lui bloque l'entrée**_ , lui avouai-je.

 _ **_ Je sais. Je te connais !**_

 _ **_ Ça ne serait pas drôle si je le laissais entrer si facilement !**_

 _ **_ Ne le torture pas trop, même si j'avoue trouver cela amusant ! Au fait, comment va ton père ?**_

 _ **_ Ça va…**_

 _ **_ Des améliorations ?**_

 _ **_ Non, malheureusement aucunes…**_

 _ **_ Il est toujours à Washington ?**_

 _ **_ Oui, le temps que je lui trouve un Institut spécialisé dans le coin.**_

 _ **_ J'en connais quelques-uns qui pourraient convenir, si ça t'intéresse.**_

 _ **_ Oui, je veux bien, j'irai les visiter ce week-end comme ça.**_

 _ **_ Ça marche, je te donnerai les adresses dans la soirée.**_

 _ **_ Merci, Hank.**_

 _ **_ C'est normal. Viens, je vais te faire ta prise de sang comme ça tu pourras aller te reposer.**_

Je hochai doucement la tête et le suivis vers une chaise. Je m'y assis et le laissai me prélever mon fluide vital. Mon cousin avait une grande force en lui, empêchant ses pensées d'entrer d'elle-même dans ma tête. C'est donc silencieusement qu'il s'occupa de moi. Lorsque ce fut fait, il me libéra me promettant de diner ensemble.


	6. Chapter 6

**Un grand merci à AquariusBlue L.E. Swan pour son commentaire! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5**

_ _**Certains mutants peuvent trouver la sérénité grâce à la musique. Cette sérénité leur permet de canaliser leur mutation voir même de la développer.**_

Cela faisait un mois que j'habitais à l'Institut Xavier et deux semaines que j'enseignais seule à une vingtaine d'élèves de tout âge. Les cours se passaient plutôt bien, le matin j'enseignais mes matières spécialisées : littératures anglaises et musique, puis les après-midis je passais deux heures en compagnie de Charles afin d'aider les jeunes mutants à canaliser leurs pouvoirs. J'étais retournée trois fois à Washington afin de rendre visite à mon père et à mes amis. Ils me manquaient constamment… J'avais trouvé un Institut spécialisé pour mon père à quelques kilomètres du Manoir mais le transfert ne se fera que dans quelques semaines, le temps que les médecins préparent une chambre, récupèrent son dossier et se transmettent toutes les informations nécessaires.

 _ **_ Ça fonctionne pour toutes les musiques ?**_ me demanda Jean Grey, assise en face de moi.

 _ **_ Non, soit sur une chanson en particulier, soit sur une voix précise.**_

Charles entra dans la salle de cours. Il se tenait sur ses jambes ce qui était assez rare ces derniers jours. Il prit une chaise et s'installa à mes côtés.

_ _ **Comment savez-vous cela ?**_ me demanda Jean, intéressée.

 _ **_ C'est mon père qui me l'a appris, c'est lui qui m'a aidé à gérer ma télépathie.**_

Je sentis le regard de Charles me brûler la nuque, attendant surement que je m'explique plus clairement. Mais je restai silencieuse, l'ignorant.

_ _**Le but de ce cours est de trouver ta chanson. Puisque tu es réceptive à mes cours de musique, je suis persuadée que ta chanson t'aidera à canaliser tes émotions, Jean.**_

 _ **_ Je vous fais confiance, Mademoiselle.**_

_ _**Okay, alors je vais entrer dans ta tête,**_ lui expliquai-je. _**Mais je n'irais que là où j'ai besoin.**_

Elle hocha doucement la tête, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. J'étais légèrement nerveuse : j'étais déjà entrée dans la tête de quelques élèves mais j'appréhendais de le faire pour Jean… Entrer dans le mental d'un télépathe était risqué, on n'en sortait jamais sans séquelle.

Je posai mes mains sur ses joues, mes pouces remontant le long de son nez et mes doigts sur sa nuque. Puis, après un regard entendu avec Charles, je me concentrai et entrai dans la tête de l'enfant.

 _Le brouillard qui m'entourait laissa place à un immense couloir de couleur beige. Dans ce couloir, plusieurs escaliers s'entrecroisaient dans tous les sens dans un mélange confus. Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai afin de trouver le meilleur chemin pour me rendre dans le passé de la fillette._

 _Je sentis une douce pression sur mes tempes, me faisant froncer les sourcils, puis Charles apparut à mes côtés._

 __ Il ne me semble pas t'avoir autorisé à entrer dans ma tête, soufflai-je, irritée._

 __ Je ne veux pas te laisser seule dans celle de Jean._

 _Je grognai doucement et reportai mon attention sur les escaliers. Une brève apparition de Jean sur le plus large m'indiqua la direction à suivre. Je gravis doucement les marches, Charles sur mes talons._

 __ Tu dois seulement te focaliser sur l'instant précis que tu cherches et pas un autre, m'ordonna le télépathe._

 __ Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire autrement, lui répondis-je sèchement._

 _Un lourd silence s'installa tandis que nous montions les escaliers._

 __ Vas-tu me faire la tête longtemps ?_

 _Je ne répondis pas, trop en colère contre lui. Pourquoi ne me faisait-il pas confiance ?_

 __ Je te fais confiance, sourit-il._

 _Je poussai un énième grognement._

 __ Sa tête est un véritable labyrinthe que j'ai visité maintes fois, je voulais seulement t'apporter mon aide._

 __ Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entre dans la tête d'un télépathe…_

 __ Vraiment ?_

 __ Oui._

 _Il n'eut pas le temps de poser une autre question que nous arrivâmes devant trois portes chacune de couleur différente._

 __ C'est celle de gauche, me dit Charles._

 _Je m'approchai lentement de celle-ci et posai la paume de ma main dessus. Le souvenir que je désirais voire m'apparut immédiatement : je vis Jean, allongée dans son lit. Sa mère était assise à ses côtés, elle lui chantait doucement une chanson de David Bowie._

Je rouvris les yeux et enlevai mes mains de son visage, un sourire étirant doucement mes lèvres. Charles fit de même, enlevant ses mains de mes tempes. La chaleur de ses mains me manqua immédiatement mais j'étais trop énervée à son encontre et préférai l'ignorer pour le moment.

_ _**Je ne me souvenais pas de ça**_ , dit Jean, surprise.

_ _**La chanson de certaines âmes est enfuie dans les souvenirs les plus profonds,**_ lui expliquai-je. _**Ce souvenir est souvent trop bouleversant pour se le rappeler.**_

 _ **_ Il est plus simple d'oublier,**_ acquiesça Charles.

 _ **_ Je comprends,**_ dit l'enfant. _ **Et quelle est ma chanson ?**_

_ _**Life on Mars de David Bowie**_ , souris-je. _**Il semblerait que nous ayons la même chanson en commun.**_

 _ **_ Vous aussi ?**_ s'exclama-t-elle, heureuse.

 _ **_ Oui ! J'adore Bowie, sa voix est hypnotisante. Et cette chanson combinée à sa voix me calme rapidement.**_

 _ **_ Bien,**_ conclut Charles. _**Tu peux aller te reposer Jean, le cours est terminé.**_

 _ **_ Bien, Professeur ! A plus tard, Mademoiselle !**_

 _ **_ A plus tard, Jean.**_

Lorsque l'enfant fut sortie, je posai mes mains sur mon visage et le frottai doucement, poussant un long soupir.

_ _**Tu devrais aller te reposer toi aussi,**_ me proposa Charles en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Je fronçai les sourcils et me relevai, me dégageant de son étreinte.

 _ **_ Je ne veux plus que tu entres ou que tu essayes d'entrer dans ma tête sans mon accord, Charles !**_

 _ **_ Je l'ai fait pour t'aider.**_

 _ **_ Je n'avais pas besoin de toi, je me débrouillais très bien toute seule.**_

 _ **_ Mais tu n'es plus seule, Eli.**_

Je me mis dos à lui, pinçant l'arête de mon nez. Je n'avais jamais aimé qu'on entre dans ma tête, j'évitais de l'imposer à mon entourage afin de leur laisser leur secret, de ne pas briser leur intimité. Mais pour Charles, c'était complètement différent, cela ne le dérangeait pas de s'immiscer dans notre vie privée.

J'appréciais Charles.

Je l'appréciais plus que je ne le devrais.

Je cherchais à passer du temps avec lui, car en plus d'être de très bonne compagnie, il m'apaisait, il calmait mes inquiétudes… Et plus les jours passaient et plus je ressentais le besoin d'être auprès de lui. Au début, cela m'avait effrayé mais finalement mes visions m'ont bien fait comprendre que j'étais liée à lui. Et même si je décidais de prendre mes distances, cela n'y changerait strictement rien.

Mais à cet instant, j'avais envie de tout quitter, de partir loin de lui et de son Institut. Je n'appréciais pas qu'il ait profité de cet instant de faiblesse pour entrer dans ma tête.

Je le sentis bouger et se rapprocher. Il se tenait derrière moi, assez prêt pour que je puisse sentir son délicieux parfum. Je fermai les yeux, je ne devais surtout pas craquer et me laisser séduire par son aura. Sa main se reposa sur mon épaule, me la caressant avec son pouce. Un doux frisson remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale, augmentant les battements de mon cœur.

 _ **_ Je n'aurais pas dû, excuse-moi.**_

Je poussai un profond soupir et baissai la tête. Il était sincère et cela me touchait.

 _ **_ Je voulais seulement t'aider.**_

Je posai ma main sur la sienne et, de façon innée, nous entrelaçâmes nos doigts.

 _ **_ Je sais…**_

 _ **_ Tu ne seras plus jamais seule, Elizabeth.**_

Il posa sa main libre sur ma hanche et me tourna de façon à ce que nous nous fassions face. Il me sourit et je lui souris à mon tour avec la même franchise. Mon regard fut immédiatement attiré par ses azurs j'étais hypnotisée par elles. Sa main relâcha ma hanche, y laissant un vide, et se posa délicatement sur ma joue. Charles me fixait intensément, ouvrant la bouche à plusieurs reprises pour parler mais se ravisant à chaque fois. Puis, lentement, il se pencha alors vers moi et me serra dans ses bras. Je passai ma main libre derrière sa nuque, le serrant contre moi.

Ce moment unique fut brisé par des coups sur la porte nous obligeant à nous séparer. Ethan, un élève de deuxième année, entra sans notre accord, sous le regard énervé de Charles. Gênée, je posai mon regard sur mes pieds, une douce chaleur me montant aux joues.

 _ **_ Mademoiselle Hanson, un homme a appelé pour vous, il est encore en ligne. Ça semble assez urgent !**_

 _ **_ J'arrive, Ethan,**_ soufflai-je, inquiète, mon regard se posant sur le jeune homme.

Je sortis immédiatement de la pièce et traversai rapidement les couloirs du Manoir, me dirigeant vers le bureau du télépathe. J'ouvris à la volée la porte et attrapai le combiné.

 _ **_ Ici Elizabeth Hanson.**_

 _ **_ Mademoiselle Hanson, c'est le Docteur Hutchinson.**_

Charles entra dans la pièce, les sourcils froncés. Son regard était fixé sur moi tandis qu'il allait s'installer sur son fauteuil derrière son bureau. A l'attente de la voix du médecin de mon père, une boule se forma dans ma gorge et c'est assez violement que je m'assis sur la chaise qui faisait face au télépathe.

 _ **_ Bonjour docteur,**_ soufflai-jetandis que Charles prenait ma main libre dans la sienne, la serrant tendrement.

Cela me réconforta un peu, réduisant mes tremblements.

 _ **_ Cela fait une heure que j'essaye de vous joindre !**_

 _ **_ Je suis désolée, je donnais un cours**_ m'excusai-je. _**Que se passe-t-il ?**_

 _ **_ Votre père fait une crise et nous n'arrivons pas à le calmer ! Nous l'avons mis dans une salle capitonnée en attendant votre arrivée.**_

 _ **_ D'accord,**_ lui répondis-je d'une voix tremblante. _**Je... Je pars immédiatement.**_

 _ **_ Je vous attends, Mademoiselle. Au revoir.**_

 _ **_ Au revoir, Docteur.**_

Je raccrochai difficilement, j'avais du mal à respirer calmement et mon cœur s'affolait dans ma poitrine. Charles me regardait, son pouce caressant le dos de ma main.

_ _**Ça va ?**_ me demanda-t-il.

 _ **_ Je sais pas,**_ lui répondis-je franchement. _ **Je… Je dois retourner à Washington.**_

 _ **_ J'avais compris**_ , me dit-il. _ **Que se passe-t-il ?**_

 _ **_ C'est compliqué… Et j'ai vraiment pas le temps de tout t'expliquer.**_

 _ **_ Montre-moi alors.**_

Je le regardai, les sourcils froncés. Il voulait retourner dans ma tête.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 6**

 _ **_ Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Charles.**_

 _ **_ Je veux t'aider. Montre-moi.**_

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, il se releva et vint s'agenouiller devant moi.

 _ **_ S'il te plait, Eli.**_

J'étais totalement hypnotisée par son regard. Inconsciemment, je hochai la tête.

 _ **_ Montre-moi seulement ce que j'ai besoin de voir.**_

Il leva les deux mains et les posa sur mes tempes. Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres tandis que ses doigts caressaient délicatement ma peau. Je fermai les yeux profitant de ce moment de tendresse et laissai Charles entrer dans ma tête, prenant bien soin de trier les informations.

 _Une enfant, brune, les mains sur les tempes, hurlant sous la douleur des voix qui se frayaient violement un chemin dans sa tête._

 _Son père à ses côtés, la prenant dans ses bras._

 __ Laisse-les entrer, Elizabeth, ne les repousse pas._

 __ J'ai mal, Papa, pleura l'enfant._

 __ Je sais, mais la douleur empire si tu les empêches d'entrer._

* * *

 _L'enfant allongée, son père et sa mère à ses côtés._

 _La voix de Bowie raisonnant dans la chambre, faisant disparaître les milliers de voix qui se bousculaient vers elle._

 __ La musique te permettra de gérer ta mutation. Le calme qu'elle t'apportera de la faire évoluer, de la rendre plus puissante._

* * *

 _Un accident de voiture._

 _Le corps d'une femme brune morte._

 _Du sang…_

 _Du sang partout…_

 _Une vision celle de la mort de la mère de l'enfant._

* * *

 _La folie d'un père mutant._

 _La folie d'un père télépathe qui vient de perdre l'amour de sa vie, son âme sœur._

 _La folie d'un père qui oublie sa propre vie, sa propre existence et son propre enfant._

 _Un père dont la mort et la mutation ont tout fait oublier._

* * *

 _L'amour de l'enfant devenu adulte pour un père qu'elle chérit plus que sa propre vie._

 _Les soins journaliers qu'elle lui prodigue._

 _La culpabilité de devoir l'enfermer dans un Institut spécialisé, incapable de s'en occuper seule._

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Je n'appréciai pas revivre ces souvenirs, images ineffaçables d'un passé douloureux. Charles avait toujours ses mains sur mes tempes, ses yeux étaient grand ouverts et posés sur moi. Une larme traçait un sillage le long de sa joue.

_ _**J'ai ressenti cet amour**_ , souffla-t-il. _**J'ai ressenti la douleur et la mort. Je… Je suis désolé, Eli. Désolé pour ce que tu as dû supporter, ce que tu as dû gérer toute seule.**_

 _ **_ J'ai toujours été seule,**_ sanglotai-je doucement.

 _ **_ Tu ne l'es plus,**_ me réconforta-t-il, essuyant mes larmes. _**Je suis là désormais.**_

Je lui souris tendrement, essuyant à mon tour ses joues.

 _ **_ Je dois me rendre à l'Institut pour calmer mon père.**_

 _ **_ Ne peuvent-ils pas lui donner des médicaments ?**_

 _ **_ Ils ne font plus effet.**_

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis après une dernière caresse sur ma joue, Charles se releva.

_ _**Hank s'occupe de mettre à disposition mon jet privé,**_ m'informa-t-il. _**Va préparer tes affaires, nous partons pour l'aéroport dans dix minutes.**_

 _ **_ Nous ?**_

 _ **_ Je t'accompagne.**_

 _ **_ Mais l'école ?**_

 _ **_ Hank prend le relais.**_

 _ **_ Je peux y aller seule, Charles, je suis habituée.**_

 _ **_ Non, je viens avec toi.**_

 _ **_ Mais…**_

 _ **_ Tu n'es plus seule, Eli,**_ répéta-t-il. _**Je veux t'aider. Allez, va chercher tes affaires, je t'attends dans le hall.**_

Je ne savais plus quoi lui dire.

Je le regardais, tremblant sous le poids des émotions : j'étais inquiète pour mon père, pleine de gratitude envers Charles, triste de la mort de ma mère et heureuse de la présence du télépathe à mes côtés.

Finalement, je me mis en mouvement et me rendis dans ma chambre, attrapant ma valise et y déposant quelques vêtements et affaires de toilette.

_ _**Merde, je dois appeler Alex**_ , lançai-je vivement tandis que je sortais de ma chambre.

Je me rendis rapidement dans le bureau de Charles et appelai mon meilleur ami lui demandant de m'amener ma voiture à l'aéroport de Washington dans une heure. J'avais laissé ma vieille citadine à mon ami, ne pouvant l'amener avec moi à New York. Puis une fois fait, je descendis les escaliers en courant, rejoignant Charles qui m'attendait dans le hall, sa valise à la main. Il n'avait pas son fauteuil roulant ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils.

 _ **_ Tu ne prends pas ton fauteuil ?**_ osai-je lui demander.

 _ **_ Non, je ferai sans.**_

 _ **_ Tu es sure ?**_

 _ **_ Oui, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.**_

 _ **_ Comme tu voudras.**_

Hank nous rejoignit, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

_ _**L'avion est prêt**_ , nous informa-t-il. _**Un pilote vous attend à l'aéroport.**_

 _ **_ Merci, Hank,**_ dit Charles.

 _ **_ Ça va aller, Eli ?**_

 _ **_ Oui, enfin j'espère…**_

 _ **_ Tiens-moi au courant.**_

 _ **_ Je n'y manquerai pas.**_

Il me prit dans ses bras et embrassa doucement mon front.

Je suivis Charles à l'extérieur de l'école où un taxi nous attendait. Nous mîmes nos affaires dans le coffre et montâmes à l'arrière. Toutes mes pensées étaient focalisées sur mon père, j'espérais arriver à temps… Ne supportant plus mon silence, Charles prit ma main dans la sienne et la serra doucement, me sortant de mes pensées.

_ _**Ça va aller**_ , me réconforta-t-il.

Je hochai la tête tandis que je reportais mon regard vers le paysage extérieur qui défilait à une vitesse affolante. Charles garda ma main dans la sienne et ne la lâcha qu'au moment où nous nous assîmes dans l'avion.


	8. Chapter 8

Bien le bonsoir à tous!

Pour commencer un grand merci à AquariusBlue L.E. Swan pour ses commentaires qui me font à chaque fois grand plaisir!

Voici la suite! Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7**

Le télépathe était assis dans le fauteuil qui me faisait face et me couvait du regard. Il s'inquiétait pour moi mais j'étais bien trop préoccupée par l'état de santé de mon père pour tenter de le rassurer. Tandis que je regardais par le hublot, le télépathe se leva et alla se servir un verre de whisky. Il remplit un second verre et les déposa sur la table qui séparait nos deux sièges.

_ _**Bois,**_ me dit-il, me montrant le verre qui me faisait face.

 _ **_ Merci.**_

Je pris le verre entre mes doigts et remuai doucement le liquide ambré qui le remplissait. Puis, je le portai à mes lèvres, le buvant d'une traite. Le liquide se propagea dans tout mon corps en une délicieuse chaleur, me faisant fermer les yeux de contentement. Lorsque je les rouvris, Charles me regardait, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres.

 _ **_ Tu te sens mieux ?**_

 _ **_ Un peu…**_

L'alcool commençait doucement à faire effet. Je me permis donc de m'adosser plus profondément dans mon fauteuil en cuir. Je fermai doucement les yeux, écoutant le bruit des moteurs de l'avion. J'entendis le télépathe se déplacer et s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je rouvris les yeux, tournant ma tête dans sa direction puis, je plongeai mes azurs dans les siens. Nous restâmes silencieux, profitant simplement de la présence rassurante de l'autre. Puis, doucement, comme s'il appréhendait ma réaction, il posa sa main sur la mienne et la serra tendrement.

_ _**Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parlé de ton père ?**_ me demanda-t-il.

 _ **_ Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tes parents…**_

Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres.

 _ **_ Ne dévie pas ma question !**_

Je lui souris à mon tour tandis que je serrais mes doigts autour de sa main.

 _ **_ Il est difficile de parler de soi lorsqu'on est assailli en permanence par les soucis des autres.**_

Charles acquiesça silencieusement. Je soupirai profondément et décidai de me dévoiler, ma confiance en lui étant complète.

_ _**Mes parents sont tous les deux mutants. Mon père est télépathe et comme tu vois, j'ai hérité de sa mutation. Ma mère avait la faculté de créer des boucliers.**_

 _ **_ Tu n'as pas hérité de son pouvoir ?**_

 _ **_ Non, et je pense être trop âgée pour qu'il se déclare.**_

J'avais trente ans et je savais que les mutations se déclenchaient à l'adolescence.

 _ **_ Ça ne veut rien dire, j'ai vu des mutations apparaître à un âge avancé.**_

 _ **_ Mes mutations actuelles me suffisent…**_

 _ **_ Tu es la seule de ta famille à voir l'avenir ?**_

 _ **_ Ma grand-mère paternelle avait ce don, mais mon père ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle était elle-aussi mutante.**_

 _ **_ Il y a de grandes chances que ce fut le cas.**_

Je hochai silencieusement la tête, posant mon regard sur ma main qui caressait la sienne.

 _ **_ Quand ma mutation s'est déclarée, les premières voix me faisaient énormément souffrir, j'avais l'impression de devenir folle. Mais mes parents ont tout fait pour que je souffre le moins possible.**_

Charles serra fortement ma main.

 _ **_ Mon père m'a appris à ignorer toutes ces voix, à n'écouter que celles dont j'avais besoin. Il m'a tout appris… Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue sans lui.**_

 _ **_ Tu aurais pensé être folle jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes que ces voix ne provenaient pas de ta tête mais de celle des autres.**_

Je relevai mon regard, fronçant les sourcils.

_ _**Tu as eu de la chance d'avoir été entouré par des parents présents et aimants.**_

 _ **_ Oui, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance,**_ confirmai-je. _ **Et je compte élever mes enfants de la même manière**_ , lui avouai-je.

Il me sourit tristement. J'avais bien compris qu'il n'avait pas eu d'aide de sa famille, qu'il avait été lâchement abandonné par ses parents.

 _ **_ Je suis désolée que tu es dû vivre ta mutation seul, cela ne devrait jamais arriver.**_

 _ **_ Et pourtant, c'est comme cela que ça se passe la plupart du temps…**_

Un léger silence s'installa, nous plongeant tous les deux dans de lointains souvenirs.

_ _**Comment ton père a su que la musique pouvait canaliser les mutations ?**_

 _ **_ Mon père était un grand musicien,**_ souris-je, _**il s'est rendu compte lui-même de l'effet que pouvait avoir certaines voix sur lui et sur sa télépathie.**_

 _ **_ Tu suis les pas de ton père,**_ me sourit-il.

_ _**Oui, enfin j'espère que la folie n'est pas héréditaire…**_

 _ **_ Les médecins savent ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?**_

 _ **_ Ils pensent à un AVC suite au décès de ma mère, un genre d'AVC post-traumatique… Sa mutation a dû jouer un rôle, je pense… J'appréhende que cela m'arrive un jour, et que je finisse comme lui dans un Institut, seule et gavée de médicaments.**_

Le télépathe se rapprocha de moi, son épaule frôlant la mienne.

 _ **_ Je ferai le nécessaire pour que cela ne t'arrive jamais.**_

 _ **_ Tu es bien sûr de toi**_ , souris-je tristement.

 _ **_ Je ne compte pas t'abandonner, Eli. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne seras plus jamais seul.**_

Des larmes perlèrent au coin de mes yeux. Cela faisait plus de dix ans que j'étais seule, que mes parents m'avaient « quittés ». J'ai dû m'habituer à cette solitude, subir de nouvelles responsabilités jusqu'alors inconnues, remettre mes envies et mes rêves entre parenthèses, vivre seulement pour les autres et non pour moi. Et savoir que dorénavant je n'étais plus seule, qu'enfin quelqu'un m'épaulerait et serait à mes côtés, j'avais l'impression qu'un immense poids s'envolait de mes épaules. Qu'enfin, j'allais pouvoir penser à moi, faire preuve d'égoïsme. Enfin, j'allais pouvoir me confier à quelqu'un, à une personne en qui j'avais totalement confiance et avec qui j'appréciais la compagnie.

Je me retins de pleurer, essuyant rapidement mes larmes. Je n'aimais pas pleurer, les larmes étaient signe d'une faiblesse passagère, une faiblesse pouvant susciter la pitié.

_ _**Merci Charles**_ , soufflai-je dans un faible murmure.

Je posai doucement ma tête sur son épaule. Charles ne bougea pas durant quelques secondes puis, il passa son bras autour de mes épaules, me serrant contre lui.

La vision de nos corps nus enlacés me revint en mémoire. Mes joues se teintèrent d'une couleur rouge, m'obligeant à m'appuyer plus fortement contre lui afin de me cacher. Je pouvais sentir son souffle réchauffer agréablement mon front. Je soupirai de bien-être tandis que sa main caressait tendrement mon bras. Nous restâmes enlacés jusqu'à l'atterrissage de l'avion à l'aéroport de Washington. Cette étreinte était rassurante et réconfortante : j'étais à ma place !


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 8**

Nous traversâmes l'aéroport au rythme de Charles. Je restai silencieusement à ses côtés, inquiète pour sa santé; inquiète qu'il puisse s'effondrer à tout moment.

_ _**Cesse donc de t'inquiéter**_ , me dit-il, amusé. _**Je vais bien !**_

 _ **_ Tu es sur ?**_

 _ **_ Oui,**_ sourit-il. _**Un peu de sport ne me fera pas de mal.**_

 _ **_ Si tu le dis,**_ soufflai-je, peu convaincue.

Je restai tout de même à ses côtés, Charles souriant, amusé par la situation.

Nous arrivâmes sans encombre dans l'immense hall de l'aéroport. Des centaines de personnes patientaient la tête levée sur les panneaux de départ et d'arrivée, d'autres étaient assises ou attendaient sagement des membres de leur famille. Des centaines de voix se répercutaient entre les murs du bâtiment tandis que d'autres plus agressives, plus malsaines, s'insinuaient dans mon crâne et celui de mon compagnon. Charles restait stoïque comme s'il n'était pas touché par cette agression mentale. Je fermai calmement les yeux, me concentrant sur une musique que seul mon esprit pouvait entendre. Les voix s'atténuèrent mais une légère douleur vrillait mes tympans, martelant cruellement mon cerveau. Je resserrai ma prise sur la poignée de ma valise et rouvris doucement les yeux. Nous nous hâtâmes de sortir du bâtiment, soulagés lorsque nous pûmes sentir le vent frais caresser nos visages.

_ _**Je vais appeler un taxi,**_ m'informa Charles.

Je posai ma main sur son épaule, cherchant mentalement mon meilleur ami.

 _ **_ Pas la peine**_ , lui dis-je. _**Nous avons un moyen de locomotion.**_

Mon regard s'était posé sur ma vieille voiture qui était garée à une dizaine de mètres devant nous, un sourire étirant mes lèvres.

_ _**Tu es pleine de surprise**_ , sourit Charles, son regard se posant sur ma voiture.

_ _**Tu n'es surtout pas habitué à ce qu'on te cache des choses**_ , rigolai-je.

Il haussa brièvement les sourcils, me donnant silencieusement raison.

A l'approche de mon véhicule, je vis un jeune homme en sortir, les cheveux blonds mi- longs, un regard vert pétillant. Il portait un jean noir délavé, un tee-shirt à l'effigie d'un groupe punk ainsi qu'une veste en cuir marron. Un sourire immense étirait ses lèvres lorsque ses émeraudes se posèrent sur moi. Je lui souris à mon tour, me hâtant d'aller à sa rencontre. Il me prit immédiatement dans ses bras, me soulevant du sol.

 _ **_ Je suis content de te voir, Lily !**_

Je rigolai doucement, passant mes bras autour de son cou.

 _ **_ Moi aussi, Alex.**_

Charles arriva à nos côtés lorsqu'Alex me reposa par terre. Il dévisageait mon meilleur ami, le regard intense et les sourcils froncés.

 _ **_ Alex, je te présente Charles Xavier, Charles, voici Alex Ross, mon meilleur ami.**_

Alex tendit sa main devant lui afin de saluer le télépathe. Lorsqu'ils se serrèrent la main, j'entendis Alex me parler mentalement.

 __ Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était si mignon !_

Je pouffai intérieurement lorsque je vis Charles blanchir sous les paroles mentales de mon vieil ami.

_ _Tu es sûre qu'il est hétéro ?_ rajouta-t-il tandis que Charles tourna son regard dans ma direction, son visage passant du blanc au rouge.

Je rigolai doucement, amusée par les questions mentales d'Alex et l'embarras évident du télépathe.

_ _Oui, j'en suis sûre_ , lui répondis-je mentalement. _**Mais tu sais, il t'entend,**_ rajoutai-je verbalement, _ **il a la même mutation que moi !**_

Ce fut au tour d'Alex de blanchir, augmentant mon hilarité. Charles se mit à rire à son tour.

_ _**Oh… Oh...,**_ dit-il cherchant ses mots. _**Désolé ?**_ demanda-t-il en grimaçant.

_ _**Ça va,**_ dit Charles. _**En même temps, je n'étais pas sensé t'entendre penser !**_

 _ **_ Ce n'est pas faux…**_

Après un raclement de gorge, Alex se tourna vers moi.

_ _**Comment tu vas ?**_ me demanda-t-il légèrement gêné.

_ _**Ça peut aller…**_

 _ **_ Tu as recontacté le médecin ?**_

 _ **_ Non…**_

 _ **_ J'espère que ça va bien se passer, pas comme la dernière fois…**_

 _ **_ Ouais, moi aussi,**_ grimaçai-je.

_ _**Au fait, vous repartez quand ?**_ nous demanda-t-il.

Je me retournai vers Charles, attendant sa réponse.

_ _**Le groupe va au Black Sail ce soir, vous pourriez peut-être nous y rejoindre,**_ lui demanda Alex.

_ _**On peut rentrer demain**_ , me répondit Charles.

_ _**Et l'école ?**_

 _ **_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. On est chez toi autant en profiter.**_

Je lui souris, heureuse.

_ _**Je t'appelle quand on rentre de l'Institut**_ , avertis-je mon ami.

_ _**Ça marche !**_ _**Tiens**_ , me dit-il en me tendant les clés de la voiture.

_ _**Merci**_ , souris-je en les attrapant. _ **Je te raccompagne ?**_

 _ **_ Non, c'est bon, Joe doit venir me chercher en moto.**_

 _ **_ Ok, merci Alex !**_

 _ **_ Pas de soucis, tiens-moi au jus surtout !**_

Nous montâmes dans le véhicule, Charles prenant place sur le siège passager. Et, après un dernier signe de la main, je démarrai le moteur et pris la route pour l'Institut.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 9**

C'est dans un silence apaisant que nous roulions jusqu'à l'Institut. Charles comprit le besoin que j'avais de ne pas parler, de me concentrer sur le travail que j'allais devoir faire autant sur mon père que sur moi. J'écoutai assez distraitement la musique qui sortait des haut-parleurs de ma voiture seuls comptaient le silence et la présence rassurante du télépathe à mes côtés. Cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais ressenti ce sentiment de réconfort, cela datait de l'époque où mes parents étaient encore présents pour moi. Je soupirai doucement : j'avais oublié à quel point, il était important de ne pas être seul.

Charles bougea légèrement, posant son regard sur moi.

_ _**A quoi penses-tu ?**_ me demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

_ _**Je me disais que ta présence m'apaisait et me réconfortait**_ , lui répondis-je sincèrement. _**Et que cela faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. Pourquoi ?**_

Charles me sourit tendrement.

_ _**C'est la première fois depuis que nous nous connaissons que je ressens une émotion « mentale » venant de toi.**_

 _ **_ Ne t'y habitue pas**_ , souris-je.

_ _**Quel dommage !**_ souffla-t-il.

Je le vis sourire doucement, puis il regarda de nouveau devant lui.

_ _**Que s'est-il passé la dernière fois que ton père a fait une crise ?**_ me demanda-t-il, curieux. _**Ton ami a dit que cela s'était mal passé.**_

Je soupirai, resserrant ma prise sur le volant.

 _ **_ Mon père ne m'a pas reconnu et lorsque j'ai voulu entrer dans sa tête, il m'a repoussé violement. J'ai été projeté contre une table et ma tête a cogné contre un mur. J'ai eu onze points de suture et un traumatisme crânien.**_

Charles fronça les sourcils, je le vis serrer ses poings, faisant blanchir les jointures de ses doigts.

 _ **_ Il avait déjà fait preuve de violence avant ?**_

 _ **_ Non, c'était la première fois et j'espère la dernière…**_

 _ **_ Tu sais pourquoi ?**_

 _ **_ Ses souvenirs s'effacent avec le temps,**_ soufflai-je tristement _ **. Je lui en fais revenir quelques-uns lorsque je lui rends visite, mais pas suffisamment.**_

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, m'empêchant de continuer. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux mais je les retins : je ne voulais pas pleurer et je ne pleurerai pas ! Charles posa doucement sa main sur la mienne. Je desserrai ma prise sur le volant il en profita pour attraper ma main et la serrer tendrement. Il la posa sur sa cuisse, caressant le dos de ma main de son pouce.

_ _**Son médecin l'a placé ce matin dans une pièce capitonnée pour éviter un nouvel accident**_ , lui indiquai-je. _**En attendant que je puisse entrer dans sa tête et le calmer.**_

 _ **_ Il est au courant de ce que tu lui fais ?**_ lança-t-il, étonné.

_ _**Oui, il est des nôtres**_ , souris-je. _**J'ai eu énormément de chance de tomber sur un mutant dans l'Institut !**_

 _ **_ En effet ! Et comment va se passer son transfert vers New York ?**_

 _ **_ Hank m'a mis en contact avec des médecins mutants, ainsi je pourrai continuer à interférer sans encombre dans le processus de guérison de mon père.**_

Un silence s'installa, je profitai des caresses du télépathe et de la musique qui emplissait l'habitacle.

_ _**Je vais t'aider à lui rendre ses souvenirs**_ , souffla-t-il finalement.

Je tournai quelques secondes ma tête dans sa direction, surprise par ses paroles.

 _ **_ A nous deux, on devrait avoir assez de puissance pour faire revenir suffisamment de souvenirs afin de calmer ses crises.**_

 _ **_ Je ne te demande rien, Charles.**_

 _ **_ Je sais, mais je veux t'aider.**_

Je serrai mes doigts autour de sa main, mon regard se posant sur les toits de l'Institut qui apparaissaient devant nous.

 _ **_ Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ?**_ osai-je lui demander.

 _ **_ Pour toi,**_ me répondit-il simplement, rivant son regard sur nos mains jointes.

Je restai silencieuse, émue par ses paroles. J'avalai difficilement ma salive, c'était la première fois qu'on me faisait une telle déclaration, enfin si on pouvait définir cela comme telle ! Charles continua ses caresses sur le dos de ma main, son regard fixé devant lui. L'Institut apparut alors devant nous, grand bâtiment de briques rouges entouré par une dense forêt. Je me garai sur le parking dédié aux visiteurs et coupai le moteur. Charles me rendit ma main et sortit de la voiture. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, je fis de même. Le télépathe vint à mes côtés, un regard inquiet posé sur moi.

 _ **_ Ça va ?**_

 _ **_ Oui,**_ lui répondis-je. _**Enfin, ça ira mieux lorsque ce sera terminé…**_

 _ **_ Je comprends**_ , me dit-il en attrapant de nouveau ma main.

Aussi douloureusement que la première fois dans son bureau, mes tempes se mirent à tambouriner, obligeant mes azurs à se fermer. Le noir m'envahit immédiatement. Je sentis tout de même Charles me maintenir contre lui avant de sombrer dans le néant.

 _Je me trouvais dans le jardin de l'Institut Xavier. Devant moi, Charles avançait dans son fauteuil roulant, la jeune femme brune lui ayant tiré dessus lors de ma première vision, marchait à ses côtés. Ils s'arrêtèrent, la jeune femme se baissa à son niveau puis, il l'embrassa, posant sa main sur sa tempe. Lorsqu'il recula, je l'entendis s'excuser._

 __ Mais où… Où suis-je ? Et qui êtes-vous ? lança la jeune femme, perdue._

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la tête me tournait. Je mis quelques secondes avant de stabiliser les tremblements de mes jambes, Charles me tenant fermement contre lui. Lorsque je croisais son regard, il semblait triste et détourna assez rapidement ses yeux.

_ _**Tu vas bien ?**_

_ _**Oui,**_ lui répondis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Je n'avais pas aimé cette vision, pas que j'aimais les autres mais celle-ci me déstabilisait et me blessait. Le pincement au cœur que j'avais ressenti à la vue de ce baiser ne me quittait pas et s'intensifiait à mesure que Charles évitait mon regard. Il me relâchait lorsque je pus tenir sur mes jambes.

_ _**Elle s'appelait Moira MacTaggert,**_ m'indiqua-t-il.

_ _**Tu as vu ma vision ?**_ m'exclamai-je, surprise.

_ _**Oui**_ , souffla-t-il. _**Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tes ondes mentales sont puissantes quand tu as tes visions, je peux donc les voir moi aussi…**_

J'étais mal à l'aise : s'il avait vu cette vision alors il avait également vu celle où nous faisions l'amour… Je posai une main devant mes yeux, frottant mon front avec mon pouce et mon index. On ne pouvait pas faire plus embarrassant !

_ _**C'était une agent de la CIA**_ , continua-t-il, ignorant mon mal aise. _**Pour faire simple, nous avons combattu ensemble en 1962 afin d'éviter une troisième guerre mondiale. Afin d'assurer la sécurité des mutants, j'ai préféré lui effacer tous ses souvenirs nous concernant ainsi que notre combat.**_

J'enlevai ma main de devant mes yeux. Charles me regardait, attendant une réaction de ma part.

_ _**Une troisième guerre mondiale ?**_ dis-je, étonnée.

 _ **_ Oui… Enfin, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça…**_

_ _**Tu… Tu étais avec elle ?**_ lui demandai-je, embarrassée _ **. Enfin, je veux dire… Vous étiez ensemble ?**_

 _ **_ Non. Elle me plaisait. Mais, nous n'étions pas ensemble.**_

Je hochai doucement la tête.

 _ **_ Je… Je suis encore une fois désolée… Je ne voulais pas voir ton passé.**_

Encore moins le voir embrasser une autre femme…

_ _**Je sais,**_ me répondit-il.

_ _**Cette mutation est une véritable malédiction**_ , soupirai-je.

_ _**Ne dis pas ça**_ , lança-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. _**C'est une bénédiction de pouvoir voir au-delà du présent.**_

 _ **_ Prédire la mort des personnes que j'aime n'est pas vraiment un bénédiction…**_

 _ **_ Tu n'as pas que des visions de mort,**_ me dit-il en me regardant intensément. _**Je me trompe ?**_

 _ **_ Non,**_ rougis-je, gênée.

Je me raclai la gorge, portant mon regard sur la porte de l'Institut.

_ _**Nous devrions y aller…**_

 _ **_ Oui,**_ sourit-il, amusé.

Je me retournai et marchai le long du sentier. Charles vint à mes côtés. Je le vis rapprocher sa main de la mienne, puis après avoir hésité quelques secondes, il me prit la main et la serra tendrement.


	11. Chapter 11

**Un grand merci à AquariusBlue L.E Swan, Petra the Pan et Aleex pour leur reviews!**

 **Aquarius: Je ne l'ai jamais aimé également, je comprends pas ce qu'il lui trouve! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne la verras pas dans cette fics, seulement quelques visions d'elle. Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira! Et merci encore pour toute tes reviews!**

 **Aleex: Merci! Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise.** **Voici la suite tant attendu!**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10**

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans le hall d'entrée de l'Institut, une odeur de désinfectant vint s'infiltrer dans nos narines, me faisant froncer le nez. J'avais beau venir ici depuis plus de dix ans, je ne m'y faisais toujours pas et je ne m'y ferai surement jamais ! Cette odeur d'hôpital était vraiment insupportable, preuve involontaire d'une souffrance du passé et du présent. Charles me tenait toujours la main lorsqu'une infirmière vint à notre rencontre.

_ _**Mademoiselle Hanson ! Nous vous attendions !**_ s'exclama-t-elle.

_ _**Bonjour,**_ la saluai-je doucement.

Son regard se posa brièvement sur le télépathe, un sourire étirant doucement ses lèvres.

 __ Il était temps !_ pensa-t-elle. _Je suis bien contente de ne plus la voir seule._

J'essayai de ne pas réagir à ses pensées mais le rouge me monta légèrement aux joues. Charles serra doucement ma main.

 _ **_ Je vais vous mener au Docteur Hutchinson, suivez-moi je vous prie**_ , nous invita l'infirmière.

_ _**Merci,**_ soufflai-je doucement tandis que nous marchâmes derrière elle.

Nous traversâmes plusieurs couloirs, tous blancs. Charles regardait chaque pièce que nous croisions, chaque infirmier, chaque malade, … Il semblait intéressé par tout ce qu'il rencontrait. Je souris malgré l'angoisse qui me serrait la poitrine : il était amusant de voir à quel point il pouvait garder une âme d'enfant !

Nous nous rapprochions du médecin de mon père mais également de mon père, je pouvais sentir leurs ondes mentales devenir plus fortes à mesure que nous avancions. L'infirmière entra dans une salle de repos, là trois médecins buvaient un café, assis autour d'une table. A notre arrivée, le médecin de mon père se leva. Brun, coupé en brosse, sa blouse blanche passée avec désinvolture, il me souriait amicalement. Il me tendit sa main que je serrai chaleureusement.

 _ **_ Bonjour Mademoiselle Hanson. Vous avez fait vite !**_

 _ **_ Bonjour, Docteur. En effet !**_ souris-je.

Curieux, il se tourna dans la direction du télépathe, le détaillant brièvement.

 _ **_ Je vous présente Charles Xavier,**_ le présentai-je tandis que le Professeur relâchait ma main pour serrer celle du docteur. _**Charles, voici le médecin qui s'occupe de mon père.**_

Le télépathe fronça rapidement les sourcils puis, un sourire en coin étira doucement ses lèvres.

_ _ **Magnifique**_ , murmura-t-il.

Je compris que Charles venait de découvrir mentalement la mutation du docteur. Je souris doucement, il était vrai que sa mutation était des plus exceptionnelle : il absorbait toute forme d'énergie et la restituait sous forme de rafales. Mes visions m'ont permis de le voir à l'œuvre lorsqu'il était adolescent et j'avoue que cela était effrayant mais tellement formidable !

_ _**Comment ?**_ demanda le docteur Hutchinson.

_ _**Mon**_ …, commençai-je en cherchant le bon mot, _**mon ami est comme moi**_.

_ _**Oh… Je comprends,**_ dit-il mal à l'aise.

Charles resta muet.

Je le vis tiquer lorsque je l'appelais « ami » mais ne releva pas pour autant… Après tout, c'était ce nous étions : de simples amis.

Mes sentiments à son égard étaient surement plus fort que pour ceux que j'ai pour mes amis. Cela je n'en doutais aucunement… Ce dont je doutais par contre étaient ses sentiments à mon encontre. Avec tout ce qu'il faisait pour moi, je savais que c'était plus qu'une simple amitié mais je voulais qu'il me le confirme.

Je voulais qu'il fasse le premier pas.

_ _**Il est venu m'aider,**_ lui expliquai-je.

_ _**Bien… Bien… Venez, je… je vais vous mener à votre père.**_

Je hochai doucement la tête, l'angoisse serrant encore plus ma poitrine. Je pris une grande inspiration et relâchai tout, faisant de mon mieux pour me calmer. Charles ressentit mon angoisse et reprit ma main dans la sienne. Je tournai la tête dans sa direction et croisai son regard, tendre et confiant.

_ _**Ça va aller**_ , me murmura-t-il.

Je hochai doucement la tête et reportai mon regard sur la blouse blanche du médecin. Les couloirs que nous traversions se ressemblaient tous mais le dernier couloir était différent, il était gris, empli de tristesse. Je me sentis oppressée, mal à l'aise. J'avais l'impression que ma motivation disparaissait à cet endroit. Je sentis la présence de mon père dans l'une de ces chambres, il était nerveux et plein de colère.

Le médecin s'arrêta devant l'une des portes blanches.

_ _**Votre père est ici**_ , m'informa-t-il.

_ _**Je sais**_ , lui répondis-je, le regard rivé sur la porte.

Il me fit un sourire contrit.

_ _**Comment allons-nous procéder ?**_ me questionna Charles.

_ _**Il est préférable que vous restiez tous les deux vers la porte lorsque j'irai le voir, et lorsque je serai entrée dans sa tête, tu pourras entrer dans la mienne comme nous l'avons fait pour Jean.**_

 _ **_ Bien,**_ me dit Charles en hochant la tête.

_ _**Il risque d'être secoué**_ , avertis-je le docteur Hutchinson. _**Nous allons tenté de faire revenir le plus de souvenirs possibles.**_

 _ **_ Pas de soucis, je resterai à vos côtés tout le long du processus.**_

 _ **_ Merci,**_ lui souris-je.

Je me tournai vers Charles, mon pouce caressant doucement le côté de sa main.

_ _**Tu devras me suivre et ne surtout pas te perdre dans sa tête.**_

 _ **_ Je sais,**_ me dit-il. _**Je ne te quitterai pas une seule seconde des yeux.**_

Je lui souris tendrement, me perdant complètement dans ses azurs. Un raclement de gorge nous sortit de notre contemplation. Je lançai un regard d'excuse au médecin et posai ma main sur la poignée de la porte. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, je l'ouvris et entrai à l'intérieur.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 11**

La pièce était entièrement matelassée, les murs, le plafond et le sol étaient couverts d'un tissu gris clair. Mes yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur un corps masculin, allongé dans le coin gauche de la pièce, dos à nous. Il portait un pantalon blanc ainsi qu'un tee-shirt de la même couleur. Ses cheveux châtains étaient emmêlés et retombaient lourdement sur son visage. Il ne bougeait pas malgré notre présence dans la pièce. Je fronçai les sourcils puis, je relâchai la main de Charles. Je m'approchai doucement de mon père, mon regard posé sur son dos. Je m'accroupis derrière lui puis, doucement, je levai la main.

_ _**Papa, c'est Eli**_ , dis-je en la posant tendrement sur son épaule.

Mon père sursauta et d'un mouvement violent repoussa ma main, me faisant tomber sur mes fesses. Il en profita pour reculer et s'adosser contre un des murs loin de moi. Son regard, aussi bleu que le mien, me fixait il était totalement vide, mais je ressentais toujours une colère immense émaner de tout son être. Du coin de l'œil, je vis le docteur Hutchinson maintenir Charles par le bras, le télépathe voulant venir à mes côtés. Je me mis à quatre pattes et approchai doucement de mon père.

_ _**Papa**_ , soufflai-je calmement.

Je m'arrêtai à moins d'un mètre de lui, ne voulant pas l'effrayer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Son regard était toujours fixé sur mon visage mais il ne me reconnaissait toujours pas.

_ _**Papa,**_ redis-je en m'approchant de quelques centimètres.

Je le vis froncer les sourcils et ouvrir plusieurs fois la bouche.

_ _**Vous n'êtes pas Eli !**_ grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque. _**Ma petite Eli… Toute petite Eli…**_

Il faisait de légers mouvements avec ses bras, comme s'il berçait un enfant contre lui.

 _ **_ Eli a grandi, papa. Ce n'est plus une petite fille.**_

 _ **_ Si, Eli… toute petite… ma toute petite fille…**_

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, une grande tristesse s'emparant de moi. D'un mouvement rapide, j'essuyai mes larmes puis, je me rapprochai de mon père.

_ _**Regarde mes yeux**_ , lui demandai-je.

_ _**Non !**_ hurla-t-il.

 _ **_ Papa, regarde mes yeux !**_

 _ **_ Non ! Non ! Non !**_

J'approchai de nouveau ma main vers son visage mais il la repoussa encore une fois.

 _ **_ Laissez-moi avec mon Eli ! Laissez-moi !**_

Je poussai un profond soupire et décidai d'utiliser la force puisqu'il ne m'écoutait pas. Je posai donc rapidement, et sans prévenir, mes deux mains autour de son visage. Seulement, je n'eus pas le temps d'entrer dans sa tête que sa main s'abattit violement sur ma joue, me faisant le relâcher. Mon visage était parti sur le côté, me laissant quelques instants perdue et choquée.

_ _**Vous n'êtes pas Elizabeth !**_ hurla mon père tandis que je posais ma main sur ma joue qui commençait à me brûler.

_ _**Eli !**_ s'inquiéta Charles, maintenu fermement par le médecin.

Mon regard étant tourné vers la porte, je le vis se débattre sans succès puis, il posa sa main sur sa tempe.

_ _**Non, Charles !**_ l'empêchai-je, laissant retomber ma main sur le sol capitonné. _**Laisse-moi faire ! S'il te plait.**_

Il hocha la tête, un regard inquiet posé sur moi. Je tournai ma tête vers mon père qui hurlait et gesticulait dans tous les sens.

_ _**Papa !**_ hurlai-je à mon tour, attirant son attention. _**Cette fois-ci, tu vas m'écouter !**_

J'attrapai un de ses bras, essayant de le garder immobile, et posai ma main libre sur sa joue, calant mes doigts sur sa nuque. Je me rapprochai de lui, mon nez frôlant le sien.

 _ **_ Regarde-moi !**_ ordonnai-je, ne lui laissant pas le choix.

Lorsque ses yeux se fixèrent dans les miens, il se calma doucement.

_ _**Regarde-moi**_ , soufflai-je dans un murmure.

 _ **_ Petite Eli… a les même yeux… que vous…**_

 _ **_ Papa…**_

 _ **_ Même yeux… que vous…**_

Un sourire étira tristement mes lèvres : mon père ne me reconnaissait vraiment plus. Doucement, je relâchai son bras et posai ma main sur son autre joue puis, je me concentrai et entrai dans sa tête.

 _Un brouillard épais m'entourait. Je ne voyais strictement rien… Je tournai plusieurs fois sur moi-même, afin de situer l'endroit où je me trouvais mais le brouillard était bien trop épais... Je sentis une pression sur mes tempes, me faisant froncer les sourcils, puis Charles apparut à mes côtés. Il me regardait, inquiet._

 __ Ça va ? me demanda-t-il, posant sa main sur ma joue._

 __ Oui, ça peut aller, lui souris-je doucement._

 _Il regarda à son tour autour de nous. Toujours le même brouillard, la même impasse visuelle._

 __ Où devons-nous aller ?_

 __ Dans ma maison d'enfance, lui répondis-je._

 _Le brouillard ne s'atténuant pas, je décidai de suivre mon instinct et marchai dans la direction qui m'attirait irrémédiablement._

 __ Tu sais où on va malgré le brouillard ?_

 __ Non, mais quelque chose m'attire par-là, lui expliquai-je._

 _Charles hocha la tête et me suivit silencieusement. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, une lumière apparut au loin, nous nous hâtâmes, le brouillard commençant à se dissiper. Finalement, nous arrivâmes dans un grand parc. Mon instinct m'avait mené dans la bonne direction ! Je souris doucement, m'arrêtant quelques instants. Ce parc était pour moi le lieu de merveilleux souvenirs avec mes parents : nous nous y promenions tous les dimanches. Charles posa tendrement une main sur mon épaule, m'invitant à reprendre notre marche. Au loin, nous vîmes des ombres bouger. Elles se rapprochèrent et nous pûmes voir une enfant courir derrière un adulte. Les rires de la petite fille remplaçaient le chant mélodieux des oiseaux, augmentant le bonheur du père. Je souris devant ce souvenir passé, ce merveilleux moment où les soucis n'existaient pas, ou rien n'empêchait notre bonheur d'exister._

 _Charles regardait le spectacle, un sourire étirant délicatement ses lèvres._

 __ Continuons, l'invitai-je._

 _Nous reprîmes notre marche, nous dirigeant vers ma maison d'enfance. Celle-ci apparut au détour d'un chemin. C'était une maison imposante de deux étages ses murs blancs reflétaient les rayons du soleil et ses volets rouges n'avaient pas été touchés par les années passées. Le jardin venait d'être tondu et les arbres fruitiers donnaient de superbes fruits juteux. Une femme brune aux yeux verts était accroupie au pied de plusieurs rosiers et coupait quelques fleurs afin d'en faire un beau bouquet. Mon père était debout à ses côtés, il regardait ma mère amoureusement, un sourire sur les lèvres. La jeune femme se releva, le bouquet en main. Elle alla embrasser mon père qui posa une main au creux de ses reins et l'autre sur son ventre arrondi._

 _Nous passâmes à leurs côtés, ombres invisibles devant ce tendre moment._

 _Charles restait silencieux, son œil curieux admirant chaque souvenir de mon père, chaque instant important de son passé._

 _Habituellement, lorsqu'un télépathe entre dans le mental d'une personne ou d'un mutant dit « normal », il se retrouve dans un labyrinthe ou un lieu important pour eux puis le choix du chemin à emprunter s'offre à lui par trois choix : le passé, le présent et le futur. Seulement, chez mon père, ce choix était dirigé par sa folie. Jamais je ne m'étais perdue car je le connaissais mieux que quiconque. Mais même un mutant aussi puissant que Charles s'y perdrait facilement et sombrerait tout comme mon père dans une totale démence._

 _Je posai ma main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée et entrai à l'intérieur, suivi de Charles. Mon compagnon regardait avec curiosité ce nouveau lieu tandis que nous traversions l'entrée et le salon. Nous gravîmes les marches menant au premier étage puis nous nous arrêtâmes devant une porte peinte en beige. Je l'ouvris et entrai dans la chambre de mes parents. Mon père était assis sur le lit, une peluche d'enfant dans les bras. Il regardait distraitement la fenêtre qui lui faisait face._


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE 12**

 _Je m'assis sur le lit à côté de mon père tandis que Charles s'accroupissait devant nous. Je posai une main sur la cuisse de mon père._

 __ Bonjour papa._

 _L'homme tourna sa tête dans ma direction et lorsque son regard croisa le mien, il me fit un magnifique sourire._

 __ Bonjour ma douce Eli._

 _Je lui souris à mon tour, mon père posant une main sur la mienne._

 __ Tu m'as manqué, lui avouai-je._

 __ Je suis juste parti quelques secondes dans la chambre, s'étonna-t-il._

 __ Quelques secondes suffisent pour que tu me manques._

 __ Tu es mignonne, me dit-il._

 _Son attention se porta sur Charles. Il fronça doucement les sourcils devant l'homme qui lui était jusqu'ici inconnu._

 __ Qui est ton ami ? me demanda mon père._

 __ Je te présente Charles Xavier._

 __ Tu es comme nous, affirma mon père._

 __ En effet, monsieur._

 _Mon père le regarda quelques instants._

 __ Tu es quelqu'un de bien, lui sourit-il. Tu fais passer le besoin des autres avant les tiens._

 _Mon père me regarda tendrement._

 __ Tu as fait le bon choix, me dit-il me faisant rougir._

 _Il se remit à regarder devant lui, nous ignorant de nouveau. J'évitai de croiser le regard de Charles, mal à l'aise que mon père ait lu dans nos pensées. Je serrai doucement ma main sur la cuisse de mon père._

 __ Papa, nous voudrions te rendre quelques souvenirs, tu veux bien ?_

 __ Hmmm, oui, pourquoi pas, me répondit-il, son regard scrutant la fenêtre._

 _Charles posa sa main sur sa tempe et prit ma main libre dans la sienne. Puis, après un dernier regard, je fermai mes yeux et me concentrai sur mes souvenirs en commun avec mon père. Je sentis la puissance que Charles me procurait jamais je n'avais senti une telle force circuler dans mes veines, dans mon être tout entier. Je sentais la présence du télépathe dans tout mon corps, dans chaque parcelle de mon être. Et cela ne me dérangeait aucunement, bien au contraire… Tous les souvenirs que j'avais de mes parents, de ces instants familiaux passés, agréables ou non, passaient de ma tête à celle de mon père qui les accueillait avec une grande facilité facilité que je n'aurais pu avoir toute seule. Une fois fait, je rouvris les yeux. Mon père avait les siens grands ouverts et me regardait tendrement._

 __ Ma douce Eli, murmura-t-il, posant sa main sur ma joue._

 __ Papa…_

 __ Tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher, m'avoua-t-il. Je suis navré pour tout cela…_

 __ Ça va papa, ne t'inquiète pas._

 __ Tu n'aurais pas dû vivre tout cela._

 __ Ce n'est pas grave._

 __ Je suis tout de même heureux de voir que tu n'es plus seule, dit-il en regardant Charles. Prends bien soin d'elle._

 __ Je vous le promets, monsieur._

 __ Tu peux m'appeler Thomas._

 _Charles hocha doucement la tête, un sourire sincère étirant ses lèvres._

 __ Vous devriez partir avant de rester coincer ici…_

 __ Oui, tu as raison, dis-je un sourire triste sur les lèvres._

 _Mon père me prit tendrement dans ses bras puis me relâcha._

Je rouvris les yeux et ôtai mes mains de son visage. Mon regard s'ancrait immédiatement dans celui de mon père. Charles enleva ses mains de mes tempes puis les posa sur mes épaules, me les serrant tendrement.

_ _**Bonjour Eli,**_ souffla calmement mon père.

 _ **_ Bonjour papa,**_ souris-je.

 _ **_ J'ai dormi longtemps ?**_

 _ **_ Non, pas très longtemps.**_

 _ **_ Tant mieux, tant mieux.**_

Il leva son regard et aperçut Charles.

 _ **_ Bonjour Charles.**_

 _ **_ Bonjour Thomas.**_

 _ **_ Elizabeth t'a invité pour le souper ? Tu l'as invité hein Eli ?**_

 _ **_ Oui, papa,**_ lui répondis-je tandis que je me relevais avec difficulté. _**Charles va manger avec nous.**_

 _ **_ Tant mieux, je l'aime bien ! C'est un bon garçon !**_

 _ **_ J'en suis ravie, papa.**_

 _ **_ Il faudrait qu'il vienne manger tous les dimanches à la maison. Je suis sûre que ta mère serait contente de l'accueillir ! Qu'en dis-tu, Charles ?**_

 _ **_ Avec grand plaisir, Thomas !**_

Charles aida mon père à se relever, le télépathe semblait amusé par cette discussion sorti tout droit d'un présent imaginaire. Malgré le sourire qui étirait mes lèvres, j'avais beaucoup de mal à rester debout, mes jambes ne cessaient de trembler et une violente douleur martelait mon crâne. Mais je restai calme, refusant de montrer mon malaise devant mon père.

_ _**Mais où est donc passée ta mère ?**_ s'inquiéta-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

_ _**Elle est dans la cuisine**_ , lui répondis-je doucement. _**Elle prépare le repas.**_

 _ **_ Ah oui, c'est vrai !**_

Je n'aimais pas mentir mais je n'avais pas le choix avec mon père, le prévenir de la mort de ma mère lui ferait faire une énième crise ou pire encore…

_ _**Thomas**_ , dit le médecin en s'approchant de nous, _**que diriez-vous d'aller vous installer dans votre bon vieux fauteuil en attendant que le repas soit prêt ?**_

 _ **_ Oh, avec plaisir ! Je commence à être tout courbaturé !**_

 _ **_ Alors venez, mon ami, allons-y ensemble**_ , lui proposa le médecin.

 _ **_ Eli, tu viens, hein ?**_

 _ **_ Oui papa, j'arrive dans un instant,**_ lui souris-je, essayant de garder mon équilibre.

Après un dernier salut de la main, mon père sortit de la pièce, accompagné de son médecin. Mes jambes lâchèrent au même moment et je m'écroulai sur le sol capitonné. Je me réceptionnai difficilement tandis que Charles s'accroupissait à mes côtés, passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

_ _**Eli, ça va ?**_ s'inquiéta-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

_ _**Non,**_ lui avouai-je sincèrement, les larmes me montant aux yeux. _**Je suis… Je suis fatiguée…**_

Il hocha doucement la tête puis, il m'attira contre lui. Il passa tendrement sa main dans mes cheveux tandis que je posais ma tête contre son torse. Les larmes que j'avais retenues jusque-là, se mirent à couler le long de mes joues, des sanglots s'échappant de mes lèvres. Charles me berça tendrement tout en caressant mes cheveux. Je me laissais complètement aller contre lui, extériorisant toute la colère, toute la tristesse, toute la solitude que j'ai accumulés durant ces dix dernières années. Je n'étais plus seule… Je le comprenais seulement maintenant. Charles était resté. Il m'avait épaulé. Il m'avait aidé à faire revenir un peu de lucidité chez mon père. Il était là, à cet instant précis, me réconfortant et m'empêchant de sombrer dans la folie. Lorsque mes pleurs se tarirent, il posa sa main sous mon menton et me le releva. Il essuya délicatement les larmes sur mes joues, puis déposa un baiser sur mon front.

_ _**Je suis désolée**_ , soufflai-je doucement.

 _ **_ Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner.**_

 _ **_ J'ai inonder ta chemise…,**_ dis-je en regardant tristement le tissu bleu foncé.

Un rire s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

 _ **_ Ça va sécher, ne t'inquiète pas.**_

 _ **_ Personne ne s'est occupé de moi comme tu l'as fait,**_ lui avouai-je.

Il posa doucement sa main sur ma joue, essuyant une larme solitaire.

_ _**Merci Charles**_ , lui dis-je, ancrant mes yeux dans les siens.

 _ **_ Je l'ai fait pour toi. Je n'aime pas te voir triste…**_

Je posai à mon tour une main sur sa joue, la caressant tendrement. Lentement, nos visages se rapprochèrent pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud caresser doucement mes lèvres.

J'avais envie de l'embrasser.

Je voulais sentir sa peau contre la mienne.

Seulement, un hôpital n'était pas le lieu approprié pour un premier baiser… C'est donc avec regret et une dernière caresse sur sa joue que je retirais ma main et reculais légèrement.

_ _**Nous devrions sortir de cette chambre**_ , soufflai-je, un sourire contrit sur les lèvres.

Le télépathe ne me lâchait pas du regard, il semblait déçu malgré le sourire qui étirait ses délicieuses lèvres. Sa main caressait tendrement mon dos, me gardant contre lui.

 _ **_ Tu as raison, ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour cela…**_

Je lui souris doucement, comprenant qu'il avait lu dans mes pensées, étant bien trop fatiguée pour lui en empêcher l'accès. Je me redressai et déposai un baiser sur sa joue. Il me relâcha et tandis que nous nous relevions, je le vis froncer les sourcils et poser sa main sur le bas de son dos.

_ _**Ça va Charles ?**_ m'inquiétai-je.

 _ **_ Oui… Je suis juste resté trop longtemps debout. Ça va passer.**_

Je m'approchai de lui et posai ma main sur son dos.

 _ **_ Appuie-toi sur moi,**_ lui proposai-je.

Je le vis hésiter puis, finalement, il passa son bras autour de mes épaules. Nous sortîmes lentement de la chambre, allant au rythme du télépathe. Nous traversâmes plusieurs couloirs pour finalement atteindre la chambre de mon père.


	14. Chapter 14

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui ont mis cette fics en favoris ou dans leurs histoires suivies.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! (Surtout à Aquarius!)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 13**

J'étais assise sur le canapé de mon salon, mes coudes étaient posés sur mes cuisses et ma tête reposait dans mes mains. Nous étions rentrés à mon appartement il y a une heure de cela après être restés quelques instants au chevet de mon père. Après une rapide visite de mon appartement, Charles, était parti se reposer dans ma chambre, mon matelas étant bien plus confortable que celui de ma chambre d'ami. Après avoir mis une musique de fond, j'ai téléphoné à mon cousin pour l'avertir que nous rentrions demain matin à l'Institut, ainsi qu'à mon meilleur ami afin de l'avertir que nous serions au Pub sur les coups de 21h.

Mon mal de tête ne passant pas, j'avais préféré me reposer à mon tour, seulement j'étais bien trop chamboulée par la tournure qu'avait pris cette journée... Ces dernières heures avaient été réellement éprouvantes pour moi, j'avais dû passer bien trop d'épreuves en une seule journée… Et la présence de Charles à mes côtés n'avait rien arrangé. Il m'avait épaulé et était resté avec moi durant toute la journée. Il m'avait aidé et partagé sa mutation afin de soigner mon père. Je n'étais pas habitué à avoir tant de soutien, à avoir une présence rassurante auprès de moi. Charles était ce que j'avais eu de mieux depuis tant d'années de solitude.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues des larmes de tristesse mais également de joie. Des larmes que j'avais retenues toutes ces années et qui, finalement, se décidaient à sortir et m'aideraient surement à faire le « deuil » de ma mère mais également de la maladie de mon père. Et cela, c'était grâce à Charles. Rien de ce que je pourrais lui offrir ne rivaliserait avec tout le bien qu'il a apporté dans ma vie.

Un sanglot s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres. Je posai ma main sur ma bouche, refusant de faire entendre au télépathe mon mal-être.

Ereintée, je me laissai aller sur le canapé, m'allongeant sur le côté, laissant ma tête reposer sur un des coussins en tissu. C'est dans cette position que je laissais aller toute ma peine et tout le bonheur qui inondaient mes yeux de larmes. Après quelques instants, j'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir, j'essuyai rapidement mes larmes et changeai de position, faisant face au dossier du canapé. Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et s'arrêtèrent devant le canapé. Charles posa une main sur mes cheveux, les caressant tendrement puis, il s'assit sur le canapé et se coucha derrière moi. Il se colla contre mon dos, passant son bras autour de moi et posant sa main sur mon ventre. Il déplaça mes cheveux sur le côté et déposa un baiser sur mon cou. Je souris doucement tandis que mon corps tremblait, secoué par les sanglots. Je posai ma main sur la sienne, entrelaçant nos doigts, et profitai de sa chaleur. Silencieux, Charles me tenait fermement contre lui, déposant de temps en temps des baisers sur ma nuque. Sa présence calma rapidement ma crise passagère. Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment, profitant de cette tendre et réconfortante étreinte. Calme et reposée, je relâchai la main de Charles et me retournai doucement. Toujours dans ses bras, je lui fis face, mes azurs plongés dans les siens. Un sourire étira doucement mes lèvres tandis qu'il posait sa main sur ma joue, me faisant fermer les yeux. Lorsque je les rouvris, son visage s'était légèrement rapproché du mien. Son pouce passa lentement sur mes lèvres en une délicieuse et irréelle caresse j'y déposai un tendre baiser alors que ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux étaient ancrés aux miens. Puis, doucement, Charles se rapprocha et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Tout d'abord léger et timide, le baiser devint vite passionné. Le télépathe pressa fermement son corps contre le mien, une de ses mains serrant fortement ma taille. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou, m'agrippant à ses cheveux. Je laissai échapper un gémissement contre sa bouche tandis que nous nous séparions à bout de souffle. Charles me sourit tendrement puis, il posa son front contre le mien, nos nez se touchant presque. Une étrange chaleur essayait de s'insinuer dans ma tête, je la laissais entrer, comprenant qu'il s'agissait du télépathe.

_ _Je m'inquiète pour toi,_ me dit-il mentalement, resserrant sa main sur ma hanche.

_ _Ça va… Je me sens mieux._

 __ Tu es sure ?_

 __ Oui, je… il fallait que ça sorte… J'en avais besoin._

 __ Je comprends._

 __ Ça va mieux… maintenant que tu es là._

Il sourit tendrement, reposant ses lèvres sur les miennes en un chaste baiser.

 _ **_ Et toi, tu vas mieux ?**_ lui demandai-je ouvertement, peu habituée à discuter par télépathie.

_ _**Oui, les douleurs sont parties.**_

 _ **_ Nous pouvons rester ici ce soir si tu préfères,**_ lui proposai-je.

 _ **_ Non, ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas vu tes amis et puis j'aimerais entrer dans ton univers.**_

Je souris à mon tour, caressant tendrement sa joue.

 _ **_ Mon univers n'est pas aussi intéressant que tu as l'air de le penser, Charles.**_

 _ **_ Tout ce qui te touche est intéressant.**_

Je le regardai, dubitative.

_ _**Je suis sincère Eli, tout ce qui te touche, même de loin, m'intéresse. Tu m'es précieuse.**_

Je rougis légèrement, peu habituée à ce genre de compliment.

_ _**Tu m'es précieux, toi aussi**_ , lui avouai-je à mon tour.

Je me rapprochai de lui et l'embrassai timidement. J'aimais sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, son souffle caresser ma peau, son parfum enivrant se mêler au mien. Maintenant que je l'avais gouté, j'avais l'impression que je ne pourrai plus m'en passer.

 __ Je ressens la même chose._

Je grognai, je n'aimais pas qu'il lise dans mes pensées sans mon accord.

_ _Désolé._

 ___ _ **Tu ne l'es même pas,**_ dis-je mi- amusée, mi- énervée.

 _ **_ Un peu tout de même…**_

 _ **_ Charles !**_

 _ **_ Bon, j'avoue, je ne le suis pas.**_

 _ **_ Tu es énervant !**_

 _ **_ Tu t'y habitueras,**_ sourit-il.

 _ **_ Humm… Pas sur… Il va falloir que je travaille mon bouclier mental avec toi,**_ soupirai-je.

_ _**Je n'aime pas ne pas connaître tes pensées**_ , bouda-t-il.

 _ **_ Tu es trop habitué à avoir tout ce que tu veux !**_

 _ **_ Peut-être…**_

 _ **_ C'est même sur,**_ rigolai-je.

Charles délaissa ma hanche au profit de ma nuque. Il caressa ma peau de bout des doigts puis descendit sa main le long de ma colonne vertébrale, par-dessus mon tee-shirt, me provoquant de délicieux frissons.

 _ **_ J'ai besoin de mon intimité, Charles. Je voudrais que certaines de mes pensées restent pour moi. Tu n'as pas à tout savoir… Je voudrais pouvoir te faire des surprises sans que tu sois le premier au courant.**_

 _ **_ Je n'ai jamais été habitué aux surprises,**_ fronça-t-il les sourcils. _**Mais je comprends, même si ça me contrarie…**_

 _ **_ Je sais,**_ souris-je.

Un bruit incongru vient terminer notre conversation : mon ventre gronda son mécontentement, faisant sourire mon compagnon.

_ _**Je crois que j'ai faim,**_ ris-je.

 _ **_ Il semblerait !**_

Charles déposa un baiser sur mon front puis se releva, me laissant la place pour faire de même. Nous allâmes à la cuisine en quête de nourriture.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE 14**

Nous allâmes dans la cuisine et, tandis que je fouillais dans mes placards à la recherche de nourriture, Charles alla s'asseoir sur un des tabourets du bar qui séparait mon salon de ma cuisine. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans mon frigo mais je trouvai néanmoins les ingrédients nécessaires pour cuisiner des pâtes carbonara. Je m'y attelai donc sous le regard curieux de mon compagnon. J'avais appris très tôt à cuisiner et j'adorai cela !

_ _**Tu aimes les pâtes carbonara ?**_

 _ **_ J'adore ça,**_ me sourit Charles.

 _ **_ Tant mieux !**_ souris-je à mon tour.

Le télépathe regardait attentivement chacun de mes gestes comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un faire à manger. Je mis les pâtes dans l'eau bouillante d'une casserole puis je fis cuire des lardons dans une poêle. Tandis que je les remuais, Charles vint caler son torse contre mon dos, posant ses mains sur mes hanches. Je me laissai aller contre lui, un sourire étirant doucement mes lèvres.

_ _**Je suis toujours impressionné lorsque je vois quelqu'un cuisiner**_ , me dit-il après avoir déposé un baiser sur mon épaule.

Je fronçai les sourcils : avait-il lu dans mes pensées ?

_ _**Et non, je n'ai pas lu dans tes pensées**_ , sourit-il, amusé. _ **Ton visage est suffisamment expressif pour que je puisse te comprendre.**_

Je souris à mon tour tandis que je remuais les lardons.

_ _**J'ai toujours eu des cuisinières pour me faire mes repas**_ , m'expliqua-t-il. _ **Ou bien, nous allions manger au restaurant…**_

 _ **_ Nous ?**_

 _ **_ Mes parents et moi. Ma sœur et moi…**_

 _ **_ Ta sœur ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais une sœur.**_

 _ **_ Raven n'est pas vraiment ma sœur. C'est une mutante que j'ai pris sous mon aile lorsque j'étais enfant, mais pour moi, elle est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une sœur.**_

 _ **_ Je comprends… Je suppose qu'elle ne vit plus au Manoir ?**_

 _ **_ En effet. Elle est partie il y a plusieurs années de cela.**_

Charles resserra sa prise sur mes hanches, puis il posa son front contre l'arrière de mon crâne.

_ _**Je n'aime pas parler d'elle,**_ m'expliqua-t-il tristement. _**C'est une période triste de ma vie que je préfère oublier.**_

Je réduisis le feu de ma gazinière puis posai ma spatule en bois sur le plan de travail. Je me retournai, restant dans les bras du télépathe et lui faisant face. Je posai ma main sur sa joue et la caressai doucement puis je passais mes bras autour de son cou tandis que Charles passait ses mains dans mon dos afin de me serrer contre lui. Charles posa sa tête contre mon épaule, j'en profitai pour passer une main dans ses cheveux, les caressant tendrement. Je posai un baiser dans son cou, le faisant doucement soupirer puis, bien malgré moi, je dus relâcher Charles et reprendre la cuisson de ma viande. Charles se sépara de moi puis alla fouiller dans mes placards afin de mettre la table. Je terminai rapidement mon plat et allai le poser sur la table à manger. Je servis mon compagnon qui semblait avoir retrouver le sourire, comme si notre précédente discussion n'avait pas eu lieu. Je m'assis en face de lui et nous commençâmes à manger.

_ _**C'est vraiment très bon !**_ s'extasia le télépathe.

_ _**Merci**_ , souris-je, amusée. _ **Contente que ça te plaise !**_

 _ **_ Nous devrions faire ça plus souvent !**_

 _ **_ Ça ?**_ lui demandai-je les sourcils froncés.

 _ **_ Manger tous les deux. Rien que nous deux.**_

Je souris doucement.

 _ **_ Ça me plairait bien,**_ lui avouai-je. _ **Je pourrais nous faire à manger aussi.**_

 _ **_ Dans ce cas, nous mettrons cela en place dès que nous rentrerons au Manoir.**_

 _ **_ Ça marche !**_

Un silence s'installa, entrecoupé par le bruit des couverts dans nos assiettes. Je ne cessai de penser à notre baiser et aux gestes tendres que nous avions l'un pour l'autre. Ce soir, notre relation venait de prendre un nouveau tournant, nous nous montrions clairement ce que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre. Seulement, je ne savais pas réellement ce que Charles attendait de moi, ce qu'il attendait de cette relation.

_ _**C'est dans ces moments que je voudrais pouvoir entendre tes pensées**_ , soupira le télépathe.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

_ _**Tu sembles inquiète**_ , m'expliqua-t-il. _**Et je ne sais pas pourquoi… Je n'aime pas cela,**_ rajouta-t-il.

 _ **_ Je me demandais ce que tu attendais de moi… de nous.**_

Charles posa sa fourchette sur la table et prit ma main libre dans la sienne.

_ _**J'attends de toi ce que tu voudras bien me donner, Eli,**_ me répondit-il. _ **Egoïstement, je voudrais tout de toi, je voudrais pouvoir te garder à mes côtés et te choyer comme tu le mérites. Seulement, au vue de ma « santé » actuelle, je ne peux te demander cela. Je ne peux pas te demander de rester à mes côtés alors que je vais, dans tous les cas, finir dans un fauteuil roulant.**_

Je posai à mon tour ma fourchette sur la table et le regardai sérieusement.

_ _**Cela m'importe peu que tu finisses dans un fauteuil Charles, et tu le sais très bien. Tu m'as averti dès le début et cela ne m'a pas empêché de me rapprocher de toi.**_

Il relâcha ma main et se releva de sa chaise. Le télépathe fit le tour de la table, son regard ancré au mien puis il s'agenouilla à mes côtés.

_ _**Puis-je être égoïste dans ce cas ?**_ osa-t-il me demander, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres.

_ _**Je pense que tu le peux, en effet,**_ lui souris-je, en posant une main sur sa joue.

 _ **_ Dans ce cas, je veux tout de toi, Eli.**_

 _ **_ Tout ? Même mes problèmes ?**_

 _ **_ Tout,**_ confirma-t-il.

Je lui souris doucement, caressant sa joue avec mon pouce.

_ _**Il semblerait que nous voulons la même chose**_ , lui dis-je.

_ _**Tout ?**_ me demanda-t-il. _**Même mon côté envahissant ?**_

 _ **_ Même ton côté envahissant**_ , acquiesçai-je.

Charles sourit puis il se redressa légèrement, son visage se rapprochant du mien. Finalement ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes dans un doux et délicieux baiser un baiser scellant notre accord oral. Lorsqu'il se recula, il me souriait, d'un sourire en coin totalement craquant. Délicatement, je repoussai une mèche de ses cheveux qui retombaient devant ses yeux. Puis Charles se releva et retourna à sa place, finissant son assiette.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPITRE 15**

Je garai ma vieille voiture sur le parking du « black sail ». Nous étions partis de mon appartement après nous être changés. Charles portait un jean bleu foncé avec une chemise blanche, j'avais été étonné de le voir se vêtir ainsi, à l'Institut, il portait principalement des costumes. Quant à moi, je portais une robe marron m'arrivant à mi-cuisse ainsi que des bottes en cuir beige. Nous sortîmes de la voiture et nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée du pub. Avant que je n'ouvre la porte, Charles attrapa ma main et la porta à ses lèvres, déposant un baiser sur le dos de celle-ci. Je lui souris doucement et m'approchai doucement de son visage, posant mes lèvres sur les siennes en un doux baiser. Puis, j'ouvris la porte et c'est main dans la main que nous entrâmes à l'intérieur. Le brouhaha ambiant s'immisça immédiatement dans ma tête, vite rejoint par les pensées des clients présents ce soir-là. Je me stoppai quelques secondes, Charles s'arrêtant à mes côtés, serrant doucement ma main. Je me focalisai principalement sur la musique qui s'échappait des enceintes et fit disparaître une partie des voix. J'en profitai pour chercher mes amis, j'entendis parfaitement leurs pensées et après un petit sourire, je nous dirigeai vers eux. Ils étaient assis autour d'une des tables proches du bar et discutaient avec entrain. Alex, qui nous faisait face, nous remarqua en premier et se leva immédiatement, un sourire étirant doucement ses lèvres. Je vis son regard se poser sur nos mains jointes, mais aucune de ses pensées ne se fit pourtant entendre.

_ _**Lily !**_ s'exclama-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras, me faisant relâcher la main de Charles. _**Comment tu vas ?**_

_ _**Ça va, Alex**_ , ris-je.

_ _**Ça s'est bien passé ?**_ s'inquiéta-t-il.

 _ **_ Oui, nickel, aucuns dégâts.**_

_ _**Tant mieux,**_ dit-il en me relâchant puis en se tournant vers Charles.

Il lui tendit la main, un sourire sur les lèvres. Charles le salua avec plaisir.

 _ **_ Content de te voir parmi nous !**_

Charles hocha doucement la tête.

 _ **_ Hey ! Vla la plus belle !**_ s'exclama Sam, le bassiste de mon ancien groupe.

Tous mes amis s'étaient retournés aux cris d'Alex et nous regardaient, un grand sourire étirant leurs lèvres. Ils étaient six : quatre garçons faisant partis de mon ancien groupe - enfin si on peut dire « ancien groupe » puisque lorsque je retournais les week-ends à Washington, je les rejoignais afin de faire un peu de musique en leur compagnie - Sam, Matthew, Evan et Jared, et deux filles Alice, la compagne de Matt, et Rachel, la femme de Jared.

_ _**Salut les gars !**_ soufflai-je en leur faisant un signe de la main.

_ _**Qui est le beau gosse avec toi ?**_ susurra Rachel, faisant grogner Jared.

_ _**Oh, Doudou ! tu sais qu'il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur**_ , sourit Rachel.

 _ **_ Mouais, rattrape-toi !**_ dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant.

_ _**Eh !**_ grimaça Alex en se rasseyant. _**Y a des chambres pour ça !**_

Je ris devant leurs gamineries et m'assis à mon tour sur le canapé à côté de mon meilleur ami, Charles faisant de même à mes côtés.

_ _**Voici Charles Xavier**_ , présentai-je mon compagnon.

_ _**Le mec qui t'a attiré à New York ?**_ demanda Evan.

 _ **_ C'est lui**_ , souris-je tandis que Charles passait son bras autour de mes épaules.

Mes amis nous regardaient, un sourire naissant sur leurs lèvres. Je n'écoutai pas leurs pensées, comprenant parfaitement qu'ils analysaient Charles avec une grande attention.

_ _**Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas que ton boss**_ , sourit Alice.

_ _**Il semblerait**_ , lui répondis-je évasive, attendant qu'ils daignent réagir.

Finalement c'est Jared qui bougea le premier, tapant sur l'épaule du télépathe.

 _ **_ Bienvenue mon pote ! Content pour vous deux !**_

 _ **_ Clair, il était temps !**_ s'exclama Sam. _**Je me suis même demandé si elle n'était pas devenue lesbienne !**_

 _ **_ Sam !**_

 _ **_ Euh, moi aussi, j'y ai pensé, Eli,**_ rajouta Alice.

_ _**J'attendais juste le bon**_ , grognai-je.

Charles souriait, amusé par nos enfantillages et également ravi d'être accepté dans mon groupe d'amis. Je sentis sa main libre se poser sur ma cuisse, la caressant tendrement et me provoquant de délicieux frissons. C'est le moment que choisit le barman pour venir prendre notre commande.

_ _**Une bière pour moi**_ , lui dis-je.

_ _**Pareil,**_ souffla Charles.

_ _**Deux bières, c'est noté !**_ s'écria-t-il en retournant derrière son plan de travail.

Il revint rapidement avec nos boissons et les déposa devant nous. Je pris immédiatement la mienne et but une grande gorgée. Alex commença à discuter avec Charles, voulant apprendre à mieux connaître l'homme qui allait faire dorénavant parti de ma vie et donc de la sienne.

_ _**Eli !**_ m'interpella Jared.

 _ **_ Ouaip ?**_

 _ **_ On comptait jouer ce soir, ça t'intéresse ? J'ai ramené une deuxième guitare électrique quand j'ai su que tu venais.**_

Je lançai un rapide regard à Charles qui me souriait tendrement.

 _ **_ Avec grand plaisir !**_ répondis-je à mon ami, des étoiles plein les yeux.

_ _**Comme au bon vieux temps !**_ s'exclama Alex.

_ _**Euh… Alex,**_ lança Alice, _**un mois c'est le bon vieux temps pour toi ?**_

 _ **_ Bah oui ! Tout ce qui dépasse une journée, c'est loin.**_

_ _**T'es vraiment bizarre,**_ sourit-elle.

 _ **_ T'es pas la première à me le dire…**_

 _ **_ Et tu t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ?**_ lui demandai-je, amusée.

 __ C'est toi qui me dit ça ?_ me lança-t-il mentalement.

 __ Idiot !_ lâchai-je, un sourire en coin étirant mes lèvres.

A mes côtés, Charles riait silencieusement, écoutant mentalement nos gamineries.

_ _Et ça te fait rire ?_ lançai-je au télépathe.

 __ En effet,_ me dit-il en déposant un baiser dans mon cou.

Je souris, secouant ma tête de gauche à droite. Autour de nous, mes amis discutaient avec entrain, j'étais vraiment heureuse d'être ici avec eux, ils m'avaient manqué.

_ _J'aime bien tes amis_ , me dit Charles.

 __ Vraiment ?_

 __ Oui, je comprends qu'ils te manquent autant lorsque tu es à New York._

Alex posa sa main sur la mienne, caressant tendrement ma peau. Charles posa son regard sur nos mains jointes, mais resta silencieux. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, nous avions toujours été proches avec Alex, lorsque nous étions dans la même pièce, nous ressentions un besoin permanent de toucher l'autre. Jamais nous ne nous étions posés la question de savoir si cette « relation » pouvait être déplacée pour les personnes de notre entourage et à vrai dire personne n'était venu nous avertir de cela. Peut-être y étaient-ils habitués et que le fait qu'Alex soit gay y était pour quelque chose… Néanmoins, jamais je ne changerai cela, j'en avais besoin, j'avais besoin de mon meilleur ami.

Remarquant que Charles acceptait notre relation particulière, Alex lui sourit et ils reprirent leur discussion tandis que je prenais part à celle plus féminine de Rachel et Alice.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPITRE 16**

Lorsque je jouai le dernier accord de notre chanson, les clients du bar applaudirent avec entrain. Durant notre concert improvisé, je n'avais pas une seule fois relâché les azurs de Charles. J'étais attirée par lui, par son magnifique regard, j'avais l'impression que nous n'étions que tous les deux dans le pub et que je n'avais joué que pour lui, pour qu'il ressente les vibrations que provoquait ma musique, pour qu'il ressente ce que moi-même je ressentais pour lui.

Je reposai machinalement la guitare de Jared dans son étui, un soupire traversant la barrière de mes lèvres : j'étais perdue depuis le jour de notre rencontre.

J'étais complètement perdue dans l'océan de son regard, m'y noyant à chaque fois que je le regardais.

Je m'étais totalement perdue en lui…

Je l'aimais tout simplement.

J'aimais Charles Xavier.

Ce constat me fit arrêter tous mes mouvements, me tétanisant sur place.

 _Oh mon Dieu, j'aimais Charles !_

Inconsciemment, je tournai mon regard dans sa direction et je croisai ses azurs. Il me regardait, les sourcils froncés. Je compris immédiatement son envie, son besoin d'entrer dans ma tête, de savoir ce que je ressentais à cet instant précis. J'hésitai quelques secondes à faire tomber les barrières de mes pensées mais finalement je ne le fis pas, préférant garder ce constat pour moi. Ce n'était pas encore le bon moment pour cela… C'était bien trop tôt.

_ _**C'était super !**_ hurla Evan dans mon oreille, tout excité.

_ _**Calme-toi !**_ ris-je. _**Tu vas faire fuir tous les clients du pub !**_

 _ **_ Ils ont trop kiffé pour partir !**_

 _ **_ Il a pas tort,**_ rigola Jared en reprenant sa guitare. _**On les a hypnotisés !**_

 _ **_ Surtout un en particulier,**_ sourit Matt.

Je le regardai, les sourcils froncés.

_ _**Qui ça ?**_ demandai-je, curieuse.

_ _**Un beau brun au regard aussi bleu qu'un ciel d'été**_ , soupira amoureusement Alex.

_ _**Oh…,**_ soufflai-je gênée.

_ _**Je rêve qu'on me regarde comme ça moi aussi**_ , rajouta mon meilleur ami.

_ _**Ça viendra mon pote !**_ le réconforta Jared en lui tapotant doucement l'épaule.

_ _**Regarde Eli, ça a mis plus de trente ans !**_ continua Evan.

_ _**C'est pas pour me rassurer ça…**_

 _ **_ Eh ! Je suis là !**_ grognai-je.

Quatre regards se posèrent immédiatement sur moi, j'essayais tant bien que mal de les mitrailler de mes azurs mais le seul effet fut de les faire rigoler… Pauvre de moi !

_ _**Elle est mignonne !**_ se moqua Evan en frottant sa main sur le haut de ma tête.

Je repoussai sa main malgré un sourire qui étirait délicatement mes lèvres.

_ _**Te moque pas de ma Lily !**_ tenta de me défendre Alex qui tentait de camoufler son rire.

_ _**Vous me fatiguez les mecs…,**_ soufflai-je, dépitée.

 _ **_ Tu parles, tu adores ! Avoue !**_

 _ **_ C'est pas faux**_ , souris-je doucement.

_ _**Tu vois !**_ rigola Matt.

_ _**Ma vie aurait été bien triste sans vous**_ , leur avouai-je.

Mes amis me regardaient avec tendresse surtout Alex dont les lèvres s'étiraient doucement en un sourire aussi heureux que triste. J'évitai d'entrer sans leurs têtes, je ne voulais pas m'insinuer dans leurs pensées même si en cet instant l'envie était bien présente. Alex se rapprocha de moi et me prit dans ses bras, me serrant fortement contre son torse.

 __ Nos vies aussi auraient été triste sans toi, ma Lily._

Je posai ma tête contre son épaule, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou. Je retins difficilement les larmes qui désiraient s'échapper de mes azurs.

Lorsque j'ai dû faire enfermer mon père à l'Institut, les seules personnes qui me faisaient sourire étaient mes amis et surtout Alex. J'avais toujours été seule et plus d'une fois j'aurai pu sombrer dans la dépression, mais la musique et leurs présences m'en avaient empêché. Et dorénavant Charles comblait le manque et la solitude que j'avais ressenti durant toutes ces années.

 _Charles._

Mon dieu, ma vie était tellement plus belle depuis que je l'avais rencontré ! Mon cœur était empli d'amour et de bonheur à son encontre !

Alex tapotait doucement mon dos puis me relâcha.

_ _**Tu vas me faire pleurer si tu continues**_ , me dit-il.

_ _**Vaut mieux éviter en effet,**_ lui souris-je doucement.

 _ **_ Oui, ça serait dommage que je rate l'homme de ma vie juste parce que mes yeux sont rouges et gonflés.**_

 _ **_ Des fois je me demande comment on fait pour vous supporter tous les deux,**_ soupira Matt.

 _ **_ C'est nous qui te supportons surtout !**_

 _ **_ Tu me blesses, Lily !**_

 _ **_ C'était le but, mon ami.**_

 _ **_ Je vais voir Alice pour me plaindre de vous deux !**_ lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la table où nous attendait nos amis.

 _ **_ On se demande pas qui tient la culotte dans leurs couple,**_ rigola Evan.

 _ **_ Je t'ai entendu !**_ cria Matt, faisant se retourner nos compagnons qui buvaient à notre table.

Mon regard croisa à nouveau celui du télépathe. Il me souriait tendrement tandis qu'il portait sa pinte de bière à ses délicates lèvres. Je savais qu'il avait espionner toute notre conversation… Un soupire franchit mes lèvres, il était tellement habitué à entrer dans l'intimité de son entourage qu'il ne se souciait que très peu de leur avis…

Lorsque nous eûmes ranger nos affaires, nous allâmes nous asseoir avec nos amis. Lorsque je pris place auprès de mon compagnon mutant, celui-ci posa sa main sur ma cuisse. A cet instant, mon cœur se gonfla de bonheur. J'étais entière à ses côtés.

Je posais doucement ma main sur sa joue, la caressant tendrement. Puis, je m'approchai de lui et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un délicieux baiser.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPITRE 17**

Je posai machinalement les clefs de ma vieille voiture sur le buffet de l'entrée. Ma tête tournait, virevoltant dans les brumes de l'alcool tandis que mes jambes tenaient miraculeusement sur mes pieds. Cela faisait un certain temps que je n'avais pas autant bu mais j'avais passé un bon moment et cela était tellement rare que j'en avais profité !

Je posai ma main contre le mur de mon entrée et enlevai difficilement mes bottes, seulement l'alcool faisant encore son effet, mon équilibre déjà bien précaire se déporta vers l'avant. Je fermai les yeux, m'attendant à atterrir violement la tête la première mais cela n'arriva pas ! Je sentis deux bras entourer ma taille et mon dos se poser contre un torse. Je pouffai doucement, me laissant aller contre Charles et posai mes mains sur les siennes.

_ _**Tu ne tiens plus sur tes jambes**_ , chuchota-t-il, sa bouche contre mon oreille.

_ _**Je crois que j'ai trop bu,**_ soufflai-je, tremblant sous le souffle chaud du jeune télépathe.

 _ **_ Il semblerait**_ , rigola-t-il tout en embrassant le lobe de mon oreille.

Je gémis doucement, fermant mes yeux sous le plaisir que me provoquait mon bien-aimé. Sa bouche descendit lentement le long de mon cou, me faisant frissonner de plaisir. Je resserrai mes mains sur les siennes tandis que sa bouche se posa sur mon épaule.

_ _**Je suis bien là**_ , lui avouai-je.

 _ **_ Ah oui ?**_

_ _**Oui**_ , lui répondis-je. _**Je me sens entière quand je suis à tes côtés**_ **.**

L'alcool semblait délier ma langue et sans que je ne m'en rende compte j'avouai à Charles ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

 _ **_ En fait, je me sens à ma place**_ , continuai-je. _ **Tu sais, tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux depuis pas mal d'années…**_

Je sentis le jeune homme sourire contre ma peau et déposer quelques baisers sur mon épaule.

_ _**Je ressens la même chose que toi**_ , m'avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

Un sourire étira doucement mes lèvres tandis que je fermais les yeux, somnolant contre son torse. Avec délicatesse, Charles relâcha mes mains, passa un bras autour de ma taille et son autre bras sous mes jambes puis il me porta jusque dans ma chambre tandis que je posai ma tête sur son épaule et passai mes bras autour de son cou. Il me déposa doucement sur le lit alors que je rouvrais les yeux les déposant sur son

beau visage. Le jeune homme s'installa à mes côtés sans lâcher mon regard puis passa délicatement sa main sur mon visage en une délicieuse caresse.

_ _**J'aurais aimé te rencontrer avant**_ , me dit-il. _**Nous aurions pu en profiter beaucoup plus.**_

 _ **_ Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?**_ demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

_ _**Lorsque je ne marcherai plus, je ne pourrai plus te porter**_ , soupira-t-il. _**Je ne pourrai**_ _**plus m'occuper de toi comme tu le mérites…**_

 _ **_ Je m'assiérai sur tes jambes,**_ dis-je en haussant les épaules. _**Je ne vois pas où est le problème ! Justement ça sera encore mieux, je pourrai encore plus me coller contre toi !**_

 _ **_ Tu as toujours réponse à tout,**_ sourit-il.

 _ **_ Je m'en fiche de ton fauteuil, je te l'ai déjà dit, Charles. Je t'aime pour toi, le reste je m'en fiche.**_

Les trois mots étaient sortis tous seuls de ma bouche. J'écarquillai les yeux lorsque je m'en rendis compte puis, honteuse, je cachai mon visage dans mes mains. Je sentis les mains de Charles se poser sur les miennes et essayer de les ôter.

_ _**Ne te cache pas, Eli**_ , souffla-t-il, la voix rauque. _Moi aussi, je t'aime,_ m'avoua-t-il mentalement.

Je laissai Charles enlever mes mains puis, doucement il se rapprocha de moi et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, en un délicieux baiser. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou, mes mains se perdant dans ses cheveux. L'étreinte se fit rapidement passionnée, Charles se colla contre mon corps, sa main caressa mon cou, descendit sur mon épaule, effleura mes côtes, chemina le long de ma colonne vertébrale pour finir par se poser sur mes fesses. Des frissons de plaisir me parcoururent, me faisant gémir entre ses lèvres et me cambrer contre son corps. Charles grogna doucement, se frottant contre moi, puis il mit fin au baiser, reculant par la même occasion. Ses lèvres et son corps me manquèrent immédiatement, une légère plainte sortit de mes lèvres.

 _ **_ Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ?**_ lui demandai-je, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

 _ **_ Nous avons bu tous les deux.**_

 _ **_ Et ?**_

 _ **_ Et notre première fois ne mérite pas d'être faite sous les effets de l'alcool.**_

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils. Il n'avait pas tort sur ce coup-là !

_ _**Juste sur ce coup ?**_ me demanda-t-il, taquin.

_ _**Arrête de lire dans mes pensées !**_ grognai-je, mettant une claque sur son bras.

_ _**Tu es un véritable livre ouvert avec l'alcool !**_ sourit-il, amusé.

_ _**C'est pas drôle,**_ boudai-je en me retournant, mon dos lui faisant face.

 _ **_ Eli ?**_ murmura-t-il doucement.

Je le sentis se rapprocher, son torse se collant contre mon dos et son bras s'enroulant autour de ma taille.

 _ **_ Tu boudes ?**_ souffla-t-il doucement dans mon oreille, me provoquant de délicieux frissons.

_ _**Mmmm**_ , dis-je simplement.

 _ **_ « Mmmm » n'est pas une réponse valable.**_

 _ **_ C'est la seule que tu auras.**_

Un rire s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

_ _**Tu n'as pas boudé très longtemps !**_

 _ **_ Tu m'énerves !**_ grognai-je en fermant les yeux.

Il embrassa mon épaule avec tendresse, puis il tira la couette, la déposant délicatement sur nous, nous enfermant dans une délicieuse chaleur. Je me collai encore plus contre son corps, gémissant de bien-être.

_ _**Je t'aime Charles**_ , soufflai-je doucement tandis que je me sentais attirée dans les limbes du sommeil.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPITRE 18**

Nous arrivâmes en fin de matinée au Manoir Xavier. Mes azurs restèrent quelques secondes fixées sur le bâtiment de style Seigneurial Ecossais j'avais beau y résider depuis plus d'un mois, je ne me faisais toujours pas à sa beauté, à son imposante majesté.

Cette demeure était véritablement magnifique et unique en son genre !

Charles posa tendrement sa main sur la mienne, me faisant tourner la tête dans sa direction et me sortant par la même occasion de mes pensées.

_ _**Ça va ?**_ me demanda-t-il, inquiet. _**Tu sembles pensive.**_

 _ **_ Ça va,**_ lui souris-je tendrement. _ **Je suis juste contente d'être rentré chez nous.**_

Charles haussa brièvement les sourcils puis un sourire apparut sur son visage. Il posa sa main sur ma joue avec douceur puis s'approcha de moi et déposa un délicieux baiser sur mes lèvres.

_ _**Hum**_ , toussa le chauffeur de taxi, _**il faudrait payer la course…**_

Je rigolai doucement, mes joues légèrement rougies par le manque de discrétion du vieil homme. Charles passa sa main dans ses cheveux tout en poussant un soupir, puis il sortit un billet de cent dollars de sa poche et le tendit au chauffeur.

_ _**Gardez la monnaie**_ , lui dit-il naturellement.

Le chauffeur contemplait avec surprise le billet puis le rangea assez rapidement dans son portefeuille.

 _ **_ Merci Messieurs Dames ! N'hésitez pas à me recontacter si vous avez besoin d'un chauffeur !**_

Je bougeai la tête de gauche à droite, dépitée. Charles n'avait jamais été pauvre et semblait ne pas savoir ce que l'être signifiait… Cent dollars alors que la course n'en avait coûté que vingt !

_ _**Quoi ?**_ me demanda le télépathe, les sourcils froncés.

 _ **_ Rien,**_ répondis-je simplement. _**Rien du tout.**_

J'ouvris ma portière, pensant clore la discussion mais c'était sans compter sur la curiosité inébranlable de mon compagnon.

 _ **_ Si, qu'as-tu ?**_

 _ **_ Mais rien,**_ souris-je, amusée, tandis que j'allais récupérer la valise que me tendait le chauffeur.

J'entendis le télépathe grogner légèrement tandis qu'il s'avançait vers moi, sa valise en main. Une douce chaleur essaya d'entrer dans ma tête tandis que nous avancions vers la porte du manoir.

 __ Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?_

 __ Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?_

 __ Tu paraissais dépitée dans le taxi._

 __ En même temps, tu lui as donné cent dollars…_

 __ Je donne toujours cela._

Nos mains se frôlèrent alors que nous montions les marches de l'Institut. Impulsivement et ayant besoin de son contact, je pris sa main dans la mienne et entrelaçai mes doigts aux siens.

_ _**Les chauffeurs de taxi de la ville doivent te courir après**_ , ris-je doucement.

_ _**C'est trop, c'est ça ?**_ me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

 _ **_ On va dire que oui. Tu vas finir par être fauché si tu continues ainsi !**_

 _ **_ Oh, je suis loin d'être fauché !**_ rigola-t-il. _**Même mes arrières petits enfants pourront profiter de mon argent !**_

Je m'arrêtai devant les portes, les yeux écarquillés.

 _ **_ Tu es sérieux ?**_

 _ **_ Oui**_ , dit-il en haussant les épaules. _**Je suis un bon parti ! C'est surement pour ça que toutes les filles me courent après !**_

Je le regardai, silencieuse. Charles attendait une réaction de ma part mais je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou pleurer…

 _ **_ Tu es fatiguant Charles ! Je n'aurais jamais dû te poser cette question…**_

Je vis un sourire en coin étirer ses lèvres tandis qu'il relâchait ma main pour ouvrir la porte. Avec galanterie, il me laissa entrer dans le manoir en premier, les voix des élèves qui occupaient le hall se répercutaient entre les murs du bâtiment tandis que leurs pensées s'insinuaient douloureusement dans mon crâne et dans celui de mon compagnon. Ils nous saluèrent avec entrain, heureux de nous revoir tandis que je posais ma valise au sol.

_ _**Hank s'est arrangé pour que nous n'ayons aucun cours aujourd'hui,**_ m'avertit Charles. _**Tu as donc quartier libre.**_

 _ **_ Dans ce cas, je vais en profiter pour me reposer un peu.**_

 _ **_ Tu as raison,**_ me sourit-il, _ **ces derniers jours ont été assez dur pour toi.**_

Je hochai doucement la tête.

_ _**Et toi que vas-tu faire ?**_ osai-je lui demander.

 _ **_ J'ai pas mal de dossier à gérer, j'ai pris un peu de retard…**_

 _ **_ Oh… ok…**_

J'aurais voulu passer un peu de temps en sa compagnie cet après-midi, mais l'Institut passait en priorité ce que je comprenais très bien.

_ _**A quoi penses-tu ?**_ souffla-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

 _ **_ Te verrais-je cet après-midi ?**_

Il sourit doucement, ses azurs reflétant tout l'amour qu'il me portait à cet instant.

 _ **_ J'essayerai de me libérer.**_

Je lui souris à mon tour. Inconsciemment, je mordis ma lèvre inférieure, j'aurais aimé l'embrasser seulement plusieurs élèves occupaient le hall et je ne savais si Charles voulait montrer ouvertement notre relation, à vrai dire nous n'en avions aucunement parlé…

_ _**Bon… Je… Je vais aller me reposer**_ , bégayai-je, mal à l'aise.

Alors que je me retournais afin de me diriger vers les grands escaliers, Charles attrapa mon poignet et m'attira à lui.

_ _**Tu partais sans m'embrasser ?**_ me dit-il, amusé, tandis qu'il passait ses mains dans mon dos.

Je rougis légèrement, les pensées des élèves présents autour de nous gravitant dans ma tête. Elles étaient focalisées sur notre relation : cette situation semblait les amuser.

_ _Ne les écoute pas_ , me dit mon compagnon par la pensée.

Je fixai mes azurs aux siens, il me regardait avec tendresse et amour. Je lui souris, envoutée par son regard et ses caresses sur mon dos.

 __ Embrasse-moi._

Je me rapprochai et déposai chastement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, un feu d'artifice explosa au-dessus de nos têtes, me faisant sursauter.

_ _**Evan !**_ gronda Charles alors que je me retournais vers l'étudiant. _**Je t'ai dit quoi pour ton pouvoir !**_

_ _**De l'utiliser dehors, Professeur ! Mais fallait fêter ça !**_

 _ **_ C'est clair,**_ rajouta Lexy, _ **on se demandait quand vous alliez vous décider !**_

Charles soupira, dépité.

_ _**Samedi matin vous êtes collés tous les deux.**_

 _ **_ Oh, Professeur…,**_ commença Lexy.

 _ **_ Continue Lexy et c'est deux samedis matins**_ , la coupai-je.

_ _**Fais chier…,**_ l'entendis-je soupirer.

_ _**Ton langage, jeune fille !**_ grogna Charles, amusé par la situation.

Un sourire en coin étirait mes lèvres tandis que les élèves rejoignaient leurs chambres.

_ _**Où en étions-nous ?**_ me susurra le télépathe.

_ _**Là, il me semble**_ , souris-je, taquine, avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Charles répondit avec plaisir à mon baiser, reprenant ses caresses sur mon dos. Un soupir franchit les délicieuses lèvres du télépathe alors qu'il mettait fin à notre baiser.

_ _**Je vais devoir y aller**_ , m'expliqua-t-il, _**ton cousin s'impatiente…**_

Je hochai doucement la tête, déçue.

_ _**Je te rejoins dès que j'ai terminé**_ , me promit-il. _**Repose-toi en attendant.**_

Il scella sa promesse par un dernier baiser et se rendit rapidement auprès d'Hank.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPITRE 19**

Un baiser sur mon cou. Un autre sur mon épaule.

De délicieuses caresses le long de mon bras.

J'émergeai doucement des limbes du sommeil. Un doux parfum musqué s'infiltra dans mes narines me réveillant totalement et me faisant légèrement sourire.

_ _**Ouvre les yeux Eli,**_ murmura mon compagnon.

Je gémis doucement alors que sa main descendait le long de ma colonne vertébrale, me provoquant de délicieux frissons.

_ _**Je sais que tu ne dors plus, ma douce**_ , sourit-il contre ma peau. _**Je ressens tes ondes mentales.**_

Je grognai d'une manière peu féminine et ouvris délicatement mes yeux. Charles était couché à mes côtés, sa tête reposant sur sa main. Ses azurs me fixaient avec tendresse et amusement.

_ _**Bien dormi ?**_ me demanda-t-il, sa main se posant sur ma hanche.

_ _**Hmmm,**_ soufflai-je en hochant la tête et en me frottant les yeux. _**Quelle heure est-il ?**_

_ _**19h30**_.

Je me redressai immédiatement, me mettant assise dans le lit.

_ _**Merde !**_ lançai-je en remettant en place mon débardeur. _**J'ai pas entendu mon réveil !**_

_ _**Tu étais fatiguée Eli**_ , me souffla Charles qui se redressa à son tour, déposant un baiser sur mon épaule.

 _ **_ Nous devions nous voir cet après-midi**_ , paniquai-je.

 _ **_ Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai été occupé toute la journée, je n'aurais pas pu me libérer.**_

 _ **_ Vraiment ?**_

 _ **_ Oui,**_ confirma-t-il en posant sa main sur ma joue et en la caressant amoureusement, un sourire sur le visage.

Je me détendis automatiquement tandis que Charles m'attira de nouveau dans le lit avec son autre main.

 _ **_ Ça m'a manqué de ne pas te voir de la journée**_ , m'avoua-t-il. _**De ne pas te voir déambuler dans les couloirs du Manoir.**_

 _ **_ Ne pas me perdre dans les couloirs, serait plus exact**_ , souris-je doucement.

_ _**En effet**_ , rit le télépathe. _ **Je suis vraiment heureux que tu aies accepté de venir travailler à l'Institut.**_

 _ **_ J'en suis heureuse moi aussi.**_

Je m'approchai de lui et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes, demandant rapidement l'accès à sa langue. Il en profita pour passer sa main dans mon dos, afin de m'attirer contre lui. Son autre main caressa mon cou, descendant sur mon épaule, effleurant mes côtes, puis après une certaine hésitation, se posa sur mon sein. Des frissons de plaisir me parcoururent lorsqu'il frôla avec légèreté mon téton avec son pouce, me faisant gémir entre ses lèvres et me cambrer contre son corps. Charles grogna, se frottant contre moi, puis il mit fin au baiser, reculant par la même occasion. Après une délicate caresse sur mon sein, sa main partit sur mes côtes.

_ _**Je … Je nous ai fait préparer un plateau repas**_ , souffla-t-il, la voix rauque.

Je hochai doucement la tête, ne pouvant me détacher de ses azurs.

_ _**J'ai faim**_.

 _ **_ Ça tombe bien alors**_ , dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Il déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

 _ **_ Car moi aussi j'ai faim**_ , rajouta-t-il _ **.**_

Je posai délicatement ma main sur sa joue.

_ _Ça tombe bien alors_ , répétai-je mentalement.

Consciemment, je fis tomber les barrières de mes pensées, me mordant doucement la lèvre inférieure. Charles me regarda faire, son regard s'enflammant de désir. Puis, de manière impulsive, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser sauvage et affamé. Mon compagnon me rapprocha encore plus de lui, écrasant mon corps contre le sien. Sa main quitta mon dos au profit de ma nuque, resserrant sa prise. Mes doigts caressaient ses épaules et son cou, profitant du goût de sa langue qui fusionnait avec la mienne. Je sentais sa virilité durcir contre ma hanche, me provoquant une envolée de papillons dans le bas-ventre. Je bougeai doucement mes hanches afin de lui montrer que j'avais remarqué, le faisant gémir. Son regard se fit fiévreux et empli de désir. Son emprise sur ma nuque se fit plus pressante et sa main libre descendit le long de ma cuisse, me faisant frissonner de plaisir. D'un mouvement de rein, il me fit pivoter, se retrouvant au-dessus de moi, bien installé entre mes cuisses. Il me sourit tendrement, caressant ma joue du bout des doigts.

 __ Je t'aime._

 __ Moi aussi, je t'aime Charles._

Un sourire étira doucement mes lèvres tandis que je défaisais les boutons de sa chemise, éliminant l'un après l'autre les obstacles qui m'empêchaient d'accéder à sa peau nue. Une fois fait, Charles m'aida à lui enlever le morceau de tissu et le jeta machinalement par terre. Il passa ses mains le long de mes bras en de délicieuses caresses, me les faisant relever, puis il m'ôta doucement mon débardeur. Ses lèvres vinrent immédiatement trouver les miennes dans un long et langoureux baiser. J'en profitai pour passer mes bras autour de son cou, rapprochant Charles de mon corps. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, il traça une ligne de baisers jusqu'à la base de mon cou tandis que je penchais ma tête en arrière, afin de profiter encore plus de ses douces caresses. Sa bouche vint délicieusement caresser ma clavicule, ma poitrine, déposant de délicats baisers sur mes seins. Des vagues de chaleur me parcouraient le corps, inondant mon bas-ventre de délicieuses flammes Je me sentis submergée de plaisir par ses lèvres qui suçotaient doucement mes tétons. Un gémissement sortit de mes lèvres quand sa langue se mit à tournoyer autour de mes mamelons, enflammant mon corps.

_ _**Charles**_ , gémis-je faisant grogner mon compagnon qui se redressa et m'embrassa sauvagement.

A bout de souffle, il se recula et laissa courir ses doigts vers mon bas-ventre. Il posa ses deux mains sur le pan de mon short ainsi que sur le pli de ma culotte et les fit glisser le long de mes jambes mes vêtements rejoignirent sa chemise dans un bruit de tissu froissé. Il ôta également son pantalon qui tomba par terre au pied du lit.

Je mordis légèrement ma lèvre inférieure, gonflée par l'excitation, contemplant avec avidité le télépathe qui se trouvait nu devant moi. Charles me sourit tendrement et se remit entre mes jambes, faisant courir ses lèvres sur mes joues et sur mon cou. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, frôlant sa peau du bout des doigts, allant vers son cou, glissant avec une lenteur calculée dans le sillon de ses abdominaux vers l'érection qui s'élevait triomphalement vers moi. Je la pris délicieusement en main à mon contact, les muscles de Charles se contractèrent, il frissonna et inspira en sifflant. Ses gémissements suivirent le rythme de mes caresses sur son membre tandis que les miens dansaient avec ces baisers sur ma poitrine. Je ne contrôlais plus rien, je m'embrasais totalement sous les caresses et les baisers de mon amant.

_ _**Charles,**_ soupirai-je entre deux baisers. _ **J'ai envie de toi.**_

Charles remonta ses baisers. Ma poitrine. Mon cou. Ma joue. Mon nez. Mon regard croisa celui du télépathe qui me contemplait avec désir. Il m'embrassa passionnément tandis que je relâchais son membre. Il rapprocha son corps du mien, se collant contre ma poitrine puis, il me serra contre lui, provoquant un frottement de nos intimités. Je me cambrai contre lui en gémissant.

_ _**Ma douce Eli**_ , murmura-t-il.

Ses azurs se fixèrent aux miens tandis qu'il commençait doucement à entrer en moi. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou, m'agrippant à ses cheveux et les tirant légèrement. Charles déposa plusieurs baisers chastes sur mes lèvres puis commença à bouger, allant plus profondément à chaque poussée. Lorsqu'il m'emplit complètement, il commença de doux vas et viens, se déplaçant lentement et essayant d'être le plus tendre possible. Nos regards emplis d'excitation et d'amour restèrent soudés, augmentant les sensations qui prenaient possession de nos êtres. J'écartai un peu plus mes jambes, lui donnant un meilleur accès tandis que mes gémissements se répercutaient dans les murs de ma chambre, faisant sourire mon amant. Sa main caressait tendrement ma joue tandis qu'il accélérait le rythme, me faisant fermer les yeux. Charles enfouit alors sa tête dans mon cou, en grognant. Je relevai mes jambes et les passai autour de son bassin, tandis que je soulevais légèrement mes hanches afin qu'il m'emplisse plus profondément. Mes gémissements ainsi que ses grognements se firent plus fort. Lorsque ma jouissance arriva, mon corps se mit à trembler, me faisant pencher ma tête en arrière.

_ _**Charles !**_ gémis-je.

Le télépathe releva alors la tête, me regardant jouir, et dans un dernier coup de rein, je le sentis se répandre en moi, gémissant à son tour mon prénom. Lorsqu'il s'effondra sur moi, je baissai mes jambes et me mis à caresser tendrement son dos du bout des doigts. Je le sentis frissonner sous mes caresses, la respiration totalement irrégulière. Après quelques minutes, sa respiration devint plus calme. Il se releva sur ses coudes afin de me soulager de son poids, puis il se retira doucement, son contact me manquant immédiatement.

_ _**Ça va**_ ? me demanda-t-il doucement, baissant ses yeux vers moi.

Je hochai doucement la tête, un sourire étirant le coin de mes lèvres. Charles me sourit à son tour, puis il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres gonflées. Il se décala ensuite sur le côté et s'allongea sur le dos, m'attirant contre lui. Sa main se posa sur mon dos, qu'il caressa distraitement.

_ _**Moi qui avais juste prévu de dîner avec toi**_ , sourit-il.

_ _**Nous avons en quelque sorte résolu une autre faim,**_ lançai-je, amusée.

 _ **_ Hmmm et maintenant que je t'ai gouté, je ne vais plus pouvoir me passer de toi,**_ me dit-il, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres.

_ _**C'est pareil pour moi**_ , lui avouai-je, en me redressant sur mon coude. _**J'aime faire l'amour avec toi.**_

Charles me sourit tendrement puis il attrapa ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes et la mordit légèrement, me faisant de nouveau gémir.

 _ **_ C'était parfait**_ , me dit-il tendrement.

Je hochai vivement la tête tandis qu'il prenait délicatement une mèche de mes cheveux entre ses doigts et la caressait. Au même moment, une douleur violente m'explosa le crâne, m'obligeant à fermer les yeux. Le noir m'envahit immédiatement, seule la présence de Charles à mes côtés me permettait de ne pas perdre pied avec la réalité.

 _Une pièce d'un blanc immaculé._

 _Un hurlement. Le cri d'une femme._

 _Je me retournai et me vis sur un lit, les jambes relevées._

 _Charles se tenait à mes côtés dans son fauteuil roulant. Il me tenait une main tandis que son autre main me caressait tendrement les cheveux._

 _Je hurlai alors qu'un médecin était entre mes jambes. Le sol à mes pieds était ensanglanté et gluant. Lorsque mes cris s'estompèrent, le médecin sortit un enfant d'entre mes cuisses._

 _Mon regard se fixait automatiquement sur Charles puis sur l'enfant qui fut déposer sur ma poitrine._

 __ C'est un garçon, Madame Xavier, m'informa le médecin._

 __ Un garçon, souffla Charles, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux._

 __ Notre fils, soufflai-je tandis que mon bien-aimé m'embrassait tendrement._

J'ouvris violement les yeux, mon corps était complètement crispé et ma respiration semblait inexistante. Je nous avais vu dans une salle d'accouchement. Nous étions, semblait-il, mariés et venions d'avoir un fils… Je me sentais complètement perdue.

_ _**Eli, ça va ?**_ s'inquiéta Charles.

_ _**Je ne sais pas**_ , lui avouai-je, essayant de reprendre mes esprits. _**Trop d'informations d'un coup…**_

_ _**Je peux comprendre,**_ me dit-il en haussant brièvement les sourcils.

_ _**Je ne supporte plus ces visions,**_ soufflai-je exaspérée.

 _ **_ C'est pourtant une bénédiction,**_ dit-il tout en me caressant tendrement le dos. _ **Et puis, j'avoue avoir trouvé celle-ci très intéressante.**_

Je haussai les sourcils.

_ _**Vraiment ?**_ osai-je lui demander.

_ _ **Vraiment,**_ me rassura-t-il en me caressant tendrement la joue. _**Notre avenir me plait bien !**_

Je lui souris tendrement et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres.

 __ Je t'aime Elizabeth,_ me dit-il mentalement.

 __ Je t'aime aussi Charles._


End file.
